Chosen From The Beginning
by Lynia.Augusta
Summary: The war is over. Harry is struggling to right the wrongs and overcome his past. The Ministry is assigning children of Death Eaters to live with others and become part of wizarding society again. With his luck, Harry is assigned none other than Draco Malfoy. Can they help each other overcome the past? Or will they be forced to accept their prewritten fate. Post-DH. MxM.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N* Please, please, please read.**

 **Hello my lovelies and welcome back! For those who are new this is a rewrite of my original story. I have changed quite a bit and I am hoping that you all enjoy these changes as much as I do. A few things to be noted before jumping in:**

 **In the last update I got a few statements on how fast paced the story was so in the rewrite there is a much slower build. Also this is a Drarry story (fear not!) however the boys aren't actually introduced until a few chapters in (it's really only two) and their relationship isn't until a bit later. I really wanted to take the time to build on Harry's story and what is going on in the world around them. I also wanted to build on a few other characters' stories in an effort to help clarify and support Harry and Draco's. So if you are reading and wondering where they are, and where all the cute fluffy-ness and smut is, I promise its coming.**

 **In this version I have some MUCH darker undertones and some portions that may be upsetting to certain readers. It will not be as dark throughout the whole story but the beginning chapters are pretty much as dark as it gets. The notification and topics of particularly upsetting portions will be listed in the author's note at the start of the chapter. They are also marked ***Trigger Warning*** at the start and end of the triggering sections.**

 **I just wanted to say thank you to each of you who came back to my story and hello to all of you finding your way here. I hope you enjoy! Much**

 **** DISCLAIMER: The World of Harry Potter and all its characters, places, and storyline there within belong to JK Rowling. ****

* * *

 _31 August, 1998_

"It's been three months" a voice whispered harshly.

"What do expect 'Mione. He's got some things to sort out you know."

"Obviously Ronald, we all do, but school starts today. We're supposed to go welcome in the first years."

" 'Mione, he'll be there, he knows how important this is."

"I hope you're right" she forfeited taking a seat on the nearby couch. "I'm just worried. It seems as if he's never around or everywhere at once and nothing he says makes sense anymore. He's always going over every detail of every event. It's like he wants to know exactly what happened on days that had little effect on the war. It's all very odd."

Taking the seat next to her, Ron gently placed his hand on her back, moving it in a soothing circular motion. "Has anything Harry has ever been involved in really made much sense?" He quipped before pulling her into a hug. "Come on we shouldn't be late. McGonagall will have our heads."

The two stood and with a loud crack they were gone. Harry exhaled the breath he wasn't aware he was holding and stepped out from the curtains. He pulled the invisibility cloak off and draped it on the arm of the chair. Now that they were gone, he wouldn't be needing it anymore, thankful no one besides the three of them lived in the newly renovated Grimmauld Place. Glancing around the room he took note of the changes Hermione had made to the once grim home.

The room he was standing in was now the drawing room, two white couches faced each other in the middle, a large rug underneath. A coffee table and two end tables with a glass top and black elegant details were in their respective places. Off to one side was a fireplace, two white arm chairs nestled in front, and on the other a black baby grand piano. Next to it was a door slightly ajar that opened into an equally elegant washroom. The walls now had black matte wallpaper and floors that matched in polished black wood, which continued into every room. There were now floor to ceiling windows with long flowing curtains, which were evidently charmed, as the exterior of the house hadn't changed. He also noted that the ceilings had been painted white and new molding had been added. The front door opened into a long hallway, as it always had, it was lit by a large chandelier and many gas lamps. On one side of the hall he could see the dining room, a large black table with the same glass top and elegant details took up most of the space. It was accompanied by matching twin china cabinets and sideboard on one wall. Above the sideboard was a large circular mirror. He stepped out into the hall in an effort to avoid seeing his reflection. Resuming his scan, he noted the stairs which were nearly the same as before: one leading up and the other down both now incredibly polished. The hall was lined in portraits, one of the most prominent of the portraits being that of Severus Snape, which hung equal in size next to what looked to be one of his parents.

Moving down the hall he peered down the stairs to what he assumed was the kitchen before going to explore the upstairs. Reaching the top, he took note of yet another staircase that was obviously added when the rest of the floor had been rearranged. There was a long hallway and after checking two doors he determined it was all the same. Each door opened into a bedroom with a washroom connecting the bedrooms into pairs. Deciding he needn't check the remainder he proceeded up the third staircase which opened into a large room similarly decorated to the drawing room downstairs; the only difference being the doors in place of windows. Opening each he discovered that they contained an extensive library, a potions room, a private office, and to his surprise an astronomy room. Casting a tempus charm he became aware that he had been there far too long and quickly went back to his objective. It didn't take long to determine which room was his, mentally chastising Hermione for giving him the master at the end of the hall, and set about packing his trunk. He grabbed a few jumpers, trousers, and cloaks making sure to add both wizarding and muggle clothes and supplies. He tossed in a map of the towns he would be traveling to as well as a map of the forest of Dean: his base camp of late. Reaching into his cloak he pulled out a small gold box and opened it. Inside was the last remaining time turner. He ran his fingers over the smooth hourglass remembering how easy it had been to acquire it.

 _"Professor please can I just have it?"_

 _"Mr. Potter, regardless of the great debt all of us owe to you it is simply not in my power nor authority to give it to you." McGonagall stated plainly looking worriedly over her glasses. "If memory serves me correct Miss Granger is in current possession of it, as you well know, and I am curious why you've come to me."_

 _Groaning slightly, he adjusted his glasses before resuming his pursuit. "Professor I would much prefer if you didn't think so little of my intelligence. We are both aware that Hermione gave you the time turner just before we left and that you are still in possession of it. I need it," He stated sharply. "Please"._

 _Minerva stood squarely, a plain expression on her face, though he could see the worry beginning to bubble up from underneath. Resigning his defenses, he softened his expression before starting again: "please Professor."_

 _She closed her eyes and sighed before turning to one of the many bookcase and pulled down a plainly labeled book 'The Riddle of Time by Christiaan Huygens'. Opening it she revealed a small gold box and passed it to Harry. "I must warn you," she stated firmly "the number of times one turns the hourglass the number of hours one travels back in time. The longest you can go without damaging yourself or the timeline is five hours and seeing as it has been less than four since Voldemort's defeat I can only imagine the worst."_

 _"I have my reasons Professor. There is some unfinished business that needs tending to."_

 _"Will Weasley and Miss Granger be joining you? It does not bode well for you to disappear so shortly after our victory."_

 _"This is something I need to do alone this time." He stated before turning towards the door. "Thank you"_

 _"Be careful Potter." He heard her say before closing the door and making his way down the stairs. The halls were ruined and lined in thick layers of dust and ash that clung to the piles of rubble; smoke from the fires still filled the air. In the distance, he could hear the shuffling of students trying to gather some semblance of normality as they made their way back to what was left of their dorms. Passing a hall, he noticed a form laying lifeless on the floor: black robes covered in ash and blood. Waving his wand, he watched as the body disappeared, knowing it would reappear in the hospital wing. He continued his wandering vaguely paying attention to the others who patted his back and thanked him. His main goal was to find any bodies and send them where they needed to be. Rounding a corner, he came upon Ron who was bent over a small body, looking moments away from crying. Stepping closer he could see the figure was Lavender Brown; her blonde hair caked in blood and face slashed through._

 _"Ron..." He started_

 _"Greyback did this. She might have been a bubblehead but she didn't deserve this. No one deserves this." Ron choked out. "Let's send her to the Hospital wing mate."_

 _"Right, yeah." Harry mumbled waving his wand; her body disappeared and Ron slowly stood and ran a hand through his hair._

 _"You think 'Mione would care?"_

 _"I don't think she would mind. It's pretty understandable right now."_

 _"Yeah I guess." He managed. "Uh Harry? What do you suppose we do now?"_

 _"I'm heading to my parent's grave. The war started with them and it's only right that I go see them now that it's finished."_

 _"You want 'Mione and I to come with?" Ron asked, obviously weighed down by the thought of having to travel again._

 _"No, you take Hermione and go be with your family. They need you right now. I'm going to go see mine and I'll figure out where to go from there."_

 _"Alright mate we'll see you in a bit." Ron said placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder before starting down the corridor._

 _Once Ron was gone Harry apparated to his parent's grave; the morning sun casting a halo around the stone. Collapsing to his knees he told them every detail about the night before. It wasn't long before exhaustion coaxed him into laying on the ground and falling into well-deserved slumber. He awoke cold and wet; the night sky above him. Sighing he pulled his cloak tighter around him. It was only a moment before he stiffened, wand in hand, and noticed the figure sitting on a gravestone next to him. Slowly rising he faced the hooded figure, "Who are you?"_

 _"I am that which you have cheated twice now. I was fond of your ancestor, where it not for the favor I found with your family, I would be angered by your disrespect towards me." It stated with a slight wave of the hand._

 _"My ancestor? How could I have possible cheated you? I don't even know who you are."_

 _"Who I am?" The figure asked in dismay, "I am Death. Our destinies have long since been entwined, old friend."_

 _"Great, so your Death. Finally come for me, have you? Just needed to toss me 'bout a bit before killing me. Well, I'm ready so let's get this over with." He said letting his wand and cloak fall to the ground. He stood there a moment, eyes closed and waiting, before he heard a dark unnerving chuckle._

 _"Oh dear boy I'm not here to kill you. I'm here because I need your help."_

 _"My- my what?"_

 _"Honestly," Death laughed "I thought the one who cheated me twice would be a bit more intelligent."_

 _"You've obviously not heard which house I'm in then" Harry quipped._

 _"These things are inconsequential to me. Regardless, you are here as am I and there is much business to attend to. That thing in your pocket, yes, the time turner. I'm glad to see that you have acquired it before coming. It saves us much time. During the course of recent events many lives have been lost, as is the cost of war, but the evening has taken too many. We are now out of balance: your world and mine."_

 _"What am I to do about it?"_

 _"You are to restore it. Allow me to give you what you will need to travel through time and right the wrongs. Finish what should have ended years past and bring our worlds back to balance." Death remarked._

 _"Oh yes go ahead and place all the blame and deaths of others on me. My apologies for not defeating Voldemort the first time. It was definitely an equal match." Harry spat, placing a hand on his parent's headstone. He then sighed and straightened himself. Standing square and looking at Death he continued "What exactly am I supposed to do to 'right the wrongs'?"_

 _"I take it we have a deal." Death stated proudly as he pulled a scroll from his sleeve. "Shall we discuss the details?"_

A slight rasp on the door pulled Harry from his thoughts. Shoving the last of his things into his trunk, he quickly cast a shrinking charm, and put the trunk into his pocket before apparating to the end of the hall. He watched a small house elf pushed open his door, "Master Potter?" she called. Quietly, he slipped into Hermione's room and headed straight for her potions chest. Grabbing two vials of essence of dittany he moved to her bed and placed a small note on the pillow. He knew it wouldn't explain much but he felt like she of all people deserved some semblance of an answer. Taking a step away he stopped when he felt his foot hit something. Glancing down he noticed it was a book and picked it. It had a simple leather cover and directly center was a wizarding photo of the three of them in the forest. Running his fingers over it he recalled the memory and how they managed to keep one another happy despite the gravity of the situation. Placing the book on the nightstand he took one last look around before apparating away.

* * *

Hermione stood in the great hall taking in all that was around her. It looked just as it had been and no signs of war could be seen throughout the castle. Though the castle stood unmarked the same couldn't be said about her. Sighing she smoothed out her robes and began her slow walk to the entrance of the castle. Only three months since the final battle had passed and the images of death still crippled her with each step. Occasionally, she choked on the dust and smoke that only existed in her mind. She steadied herself on the nearby wall and pulled a nausea potion out from her pocket. Downing it she took long, deep breathes before being startled by a hand going _through_ her shoulder. "Ron" she said turning around.

"If you think I'm that blubbering buffoon then we have a serious problem here." Fred remarked.

"Oh Fred!" She exclaimed, moving to hug him, only to freeze and realize that was no longer possible. "You're a ghost now." She said sadly, tears brimming her eyes.

"And they call you the brightest which of your age." He laughed putting his hand under her chin. "Nice hair by the way."

"Oh, thank you. I finally found a potion that works. Turns out my hair is actually pretty long when it's not threatening to suffocate me."

"It's nice. Does make me wish I could run my fingers through it like I used to." He said winking at the end.

"Fred…" she managed wearily, looking to the floor. She shook her head, sending away her thoughts and looked back up to him, "what are you doing here?"

"Well currently I'm comforting you but I assume that is not what you were referring to. There's a lot of new ghosts you know. Though somehow our numbers are dwindling. The other day I swore I saw that bubblehead of Lavender Brown floating around only to see her show up an hour ago alive and well with the other 8th years. It doesn't make any sense. I thought you lot might have an idea. It's been happening more often. Ghosts are coming and going. I haven't been able to gather an idea of all who are here yet. Some are just now coming out of hiding. Crabbe, you know the second half of Malfoy's idiot brigade, just came out of the dungeons this morning with other Slytherins. I thought since there isn't a looming threat of death defying activities this year you could figure out what's going on."

"It isn't a ' _us three'_ this year. It's just me." She stated sadly. Dropping her voice to a whisper, "No one knows where Harry is. He sort of missing."

"Knowing Harry that doesn't bode well for the rest of us."

Changing to her normal tone, "Ron got a job at the ministry rounding up evading death eaters. He's here tonight but won't stay for long I assume. I'm coming back in a dual capacity as deputy headmistress and professor. McGonagall isn't a spring chicken you know and can't take on the weight of Headmistress alone. As it is we only have three quarters of all the students here. Some of the parents won't let them come back and some… well…"

"Never left." He added.

"Precisely."

"It'll be just the two of us then." He stated cheerfully. In the distance, they could hear the distant hum of conversation as the students began pouring through the castle doors. "Welcome home Hermione."

"We never really left, did we?" She said smiling before heading to greet the students.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 **I promise I'm getting to our boys soon. The scene must be set before the actors can enter the stage, as I've been told.**

 **As always thank you for reading, please follow/favorite and review!**

* * *

Hermione stood and watched as the students filed into the hall. The first years captivated and enchanted by all that they saw around them. The returning students, with grim yet cheerful expressions, flowed through the hall knowing precisely where to go. She overheard a few remarking the unchanged state and how any evidence of a war had been erased. Others spoke in hushed tones; the smaller class sizes the topic of conversation. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself just a moment to remember her first thoughts entering the castle those many years ago.

"Professor?" a small voice nearly squeaked at her.

Opening her eyes, she looked to the small girl before her. "Yes, er… Goodwin, is it?

"Yes ma'am. Jane Goodwin, first year. I had a question I hoped to ask you before we got sorted?"

Hermione stared down at her waiting for the girl to gain the confidence to speak. She was average height for an eleven-year-old, light ash blonde hair brushed her shoulders, a small black bow pulling it back from her face. She had a round face and soft blue eyes. She took note of the girls Hufflepuff like demeanor but knew there was more than that behind her.

Gaining her courage, "I was wondering if you can choose your house? You see I've been teased by my brothers, they're all Gryffindor's, and they say that I'll be in Hufflepuff but I want to be in their house. I… I don't want to be alone."

Hermione smiled softly at her, "The hat takes what you want into consideration and it takes an awful lot of bravery to ask something like that."

"It does!" She squeaked her smile broadening.

"Yes, now you should go find your seat with the other first years, wouldn't do to be late."

"Yes Professor!" Jane called, running after the other students.

Hermione chuckled to herself, a fondness for the girl already growing within her. Scanning the hall, she waved on the last few students coming in from the carriages. "Hurry along now you mustn't be late."

There were mumbles of "yes professor" here and "she hasn't changed" there. She smiled the most when a Hufflepuff, fourth year, mumbled, "if she's a professor now we're all screwed." The last person to come through the door was Ron who was thoroughly engaged in conversation with Fred.

"There you two are. You realized we're late."

"Hermione, you're a professor now, you can be late as much as you want. Really, you need to sort out your priorities." Ron said mockingly.

"Ronald…" she warned.

"Yes dear." He said, lowering his head in defeat. Fred and Hermione burst into a fit of giggles as they made their way down the aisles to the Professor's table. It was here that Hermione moved to her seat next to McGonagall, nodding courteously, as Ron sat at the end near Hagrid. She looked over the hall noticing there was still no sign of Harry. Her eyes landed on the Gryffindor table, where Fred had now joined the other ghostly classmates. She felt as small pain in her chest remembering the last time she and Fred had a decent conversation.

 _Bill and Fleur's wedding was just hours away. She was in her room repacking hers and the boy's essentials, yet again. A feeling of unease swept over her as she neatly placed things in the bag. She was on edge of late and double, if not triple, checking things always helped to soother her nerves. There was a small knock on the door before it opened slowly, Fred poking his head in slightly._

 _"Hermione?"_

 _"Come on in. I'm just packing."_

 _"Still feeling nervous?" he said crossing the room, one arm behind his back._

 _"I can't seem to shake the feeling that something is going to happen. I just need to be sure." She said more to herself than him. Nodding to the object in his hand, "what's that?"_

 _Silently, he offered her his favorite jumper, the letter 'F' boldly on front. "Fred…" Hermione started._

 _The redhead crooked a small smile, whispering softly, "make sure you bring it back, okay?"_

 _As he handed her the garment, his fingers lingered on Hermione's for a moment longer than necessary. "After all of this is over, after you've finished doing whatever you have to do, saved whoever you have to save, and solved whatever problem arises, come back to me okay?"_

 _Hermione nodded, fighting back tears, "I will. I'll bring us all back."_

 _Closing the distance between them, Fred caressed her cheek, lightly tilting her face towards his. He leaned down slowly, their lips just shy of touching. "My concern is for you. As long as you're alive they will be. They'd be lost without you- as would I." He whispered._

 _He then closed the distance, pressing his lips to hers, one hand on her neck the other making its way to her lower back, pulling her as close to him as physically possible. They stood, locked in each other's embrace, kissing passionately, longingly, as if losing the other's touch would cause their heart to stop and their breath to cease. Many moments passed before the kissing stopped. They remained in each other's embrace, foreheads pressed together, taking in the scent and feel of each other's body._

 _"Evening you two." George chimed from the doorway. "No, no don't mind me. I've only been waiting three years for this.. I do believe Ginny owes me a galleon and Harry three."_

 _"George a moment?" Fred asked not taking his eyes off Hermione. George nodded and quietly slipped back out the door._

 _"I need you to come back to me."_

 _"Please don't wait for me," she asked "it isn't sensible. You ought to find another girl one who won't cause any problems for your family. It's bad enough that Ron and Harry are constantly in danger you don't need the fear of me not coming home to you. Find another girl and… and.." she was unable to finish; tears streamed down her face and she felt a lump forming in her throat._

 _"Hush dear. We'll be okay." He hoped he had made that sound convincing enough not fully believing it himself. A few moments pasted before she took a step back from him, wiped her face, and resumed her packing._

 _"What about Angelina, she's a nice girl" she said over her shoulder._

 _"Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new."_

 _"But you aren't mine" she protested throwing the book in her hand into the bag more forcefully than intended. She winced at the sound of objects falling deep into the bottom of her seemingly bottomless bag. Fred came to stand next to her, taking her bag and putting it on the bed. He placed his hand under her chin and tilted her face towards him once more. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away her tears, placing a kiss on each cheek where they had been._

 _"Only because you keep making up excuses for me not to be."_

 _"You know we can't" she almost whispered her eyes now looking to the floor, "we just… just…can't."_

 _Swiftly he pulled her into a hug. Resting his head on top of hers; he buried it in her hair the smell sandalwood and vanilla filling his nose. She sighed and relaxed into him. Her arms now around him pulling him as close to her as they could manage. They stood there, frozen in time, until George came through the door once more._

 _"As sweet as this is Ron is on his way up."_

She was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of Professor McGonagall calling for the student's attention. She swept away a renegade tear that she had failed to hold back before sitting up straight and changing her expression to that of excitement. The roar of conversations halted as McGonagall took her place at the podium.

"Good evening students!" She called, "To those of you who are new I would like to officially welcome you to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry may you find a place here, in and out of your houses, my you find companionship amongst your fellow students, and most importantly of all may you find yourself, within these halls, of what we hope you will consider a second home. To the many of you returning this year I must express to you the great sentiment I have in seeing you return and having these halls filled once more with cheer and profound happiness. A moment please if you will for all those who will not be joining us this evening who's lives and their tribute forever ring through this castle."

The candles in the hall dimmed and many dropped their gaze to the floor. A few could be heard whispering the names of those they had lost while other's sniffled and tried to hold back tears.

"But let them not be forgotten nor missed for they are here with us even now," she said motioning towards the new ghosts floating about the room. "They are here, we are here, Hogwarts will always be here to welcome you through her doors. Welcome home!"

The hall burst into a thunderous applause, some rising from their seats. As they did McGonagall waived her hands and new banners of black silk bearing the Hogwarts crest fell into place on the walls. The candles and torches burned brighter and the starry night sky above twinkled ferociously, the heavens determined to shower the students in starlight.

Motioning for all to take their seats she continued, "This year we have a few additions to our staff as some of you may have already noticed. Though I shall start by introducing our returning Professors." Each professor motioning in turn as she called out their name: "Professor Sinistra: Astronomy, Professor Binn: History of Magic, Professor Babbling: Ancient Runes, Professor Flitwick: Charms, Professor Burbage: Muggle Studies, Professor Hooch: Quidditch, Professor Vector: Arithmancy, Professor Trelawney: Divination, and Rubeus Hagrid our grounds keeper."

Once again the hall burst into applause before dying down as she spoke once more, "Now I would like you all to welcome our new Professors this year Professor Longbottom: Herbology, Professor Lovegood: Care of Magical Creatures, and Professor Granger: Transfiguration." As she finished calling the last of the names the student once more erupted into a thunderous applause.

Suddenly the great doors burst open and as quickly as the applause erupted it died down; all now staring at the figure in the doorway.

"Is that Harry?" Ron asked, causing Hermione to jump. She hadn't notice him come to stand behind her.

"I, I think it is." She managed.

"Blimey, it looks like he went through Snape's wardrobe. I swear he's wearing his robes."

The hall was quiet, almost stale, its inhabitants frozen as Harry made his way down the row. His black robes billowing around him almost engulfing him. He was thin and quiet pale. His face gaunt and expression hardened; mouth pressed into a firm line. His hair long and pulled into an unruly ponytail with a black ribbon. The dark circles under his eyes, visible from across the room, made him look more like death than a man. The most notable difference being the cold, darkness of his eyes. The once vibrant green irises now faded and void of any hint of happiness. He was completely hardened by sadness.

Reaching the platform, he paused just before reaching McGonagall, "dramatic entrance as ever Mr. Potter" she said plainly. Her face remained unchanged though her eyes filled with worry as she scanned him head to toe. He nodded to her before continuing to the open seat beside Hermione.

"Hermione. Ron." He said nodding to each in turn.

The hall filled with whispers, some looking freighted, others visibly confused. McGonagall cleared her throat before continuing. "Yes, as I was saying, this year there will be a slight change to curriculum. We will not be having a designated Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year. Instead Professors Lovegood, Longbottom, and Granger will each in-turn be teaching varying degrees of the classes. We will also have Mr. Weasley, an Auror from the ministry, as a guest professor every fifth class. Now it is time for the sorting ceremony. Professor Granger?"

Hermione stood and made her way to stool at the front of the platform where the sorting hat had patiently been waiting throughout the evening. Looking out to the students before her she pulled a small parchment from her robes and began to read the carefully constructed speech.

"My fellow students it is on this day that I am most ecstatic to welcome you back to these great halls. Within them we all stood in solidarity, back to back with one another, fighting for the same cause. As we progress into the sorting ceremony I wanted to take a moment to share with you what this great new beginning means for us. During the battle I witnessed something that prior to no one would have believed possible. Ravenclaws used their intelligence to aid and protect Hufflepuffs in the midst of healing others and devised plans to help younger students flee the castle safely. Gryffindors stood side by side with Slytherins and helped them fight hand in hand against their own families. Though we may be separated into four houses on this night, in those moments, the colour of our robes was inconsequential. So as we progress through the evening I want you all to consider this: we are not strictly bound by the house we are placed in. Our relationships know no bounds unless we put them there. We have the capabilities to bring that camaraderie into our everyday lives. Though you may be sorted tonight do not let that stop you from venturing to the table of another house and seeking friendships. Hogwarts is home to all of us and all those who reside here are family."

She paused a moment to allow the cheers and applause that filled the hall to become quiet once more. "Matthew Anderson" she called.

The ceremony progressed as had any other year prior. She paused in between the cheers as each new student joined their respective houses. Once the last student was sorted, McGonagall stood, and with a wave of her hands the feast appeared before them. Harry stood and as swiftly as he came, he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N* Just wanted to give a quick trigger notice about some themes in this chapter. There is slight insinuation of rape, mention of self-harm and abuse, and a generalized description of depression. For any of my lovely readers who this could upset I'd advise skipping over the part that is marked with *** so it can be found easier.**

 **As always thank you for reading, please follow/favorite and review**

* * *

 _Crack!_

Harry steadied himself against the alley wall before stepping out into the street. He faded into the dark night easily, avoiding the dim lantern lights, he knew that should he be seen the observer would be more likely to mistake him for a shadow. He made his way through the alleys careful to avoid the busy streets of London. As he rounded a corner the neon light of a pub came into view. Checking the road, he made his way across the street and through the dark green door of the dingy pub.

"Ah 'Arry m'boy good to see you!" A fat and stout man bellowed from behind the counter. "Bit late to be out for a stroll ain't it?"

"But the moonlight looks wonderful at this time of day." Harry said curtly sliding into the booth at the far end of the wall.

The man behind the bar smiled before turning to the shelves of spirits behind him, flipping a switch that turned off what few lights there were, and stating firmly, "up to no good you are". The section of wall next to Harry began to fold itself away, reminding him of the entrance of Diagon Alley. Near silently the booth slid back into the now open space, turning slowly, a new booth rising from the floor to take its place as the wall unfolded itself. As the booth finished its rotation torches began to ignite one by one down the long stretch of the hall. Harry stood and made his way towards the end, passing countless doors, where there sat a single goblet on top of a pedestal.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The goblet glowed a sliver sheen before returning to its normal state. Harry reached out and firmly took hold of the object before being sucked away into the portkey. When the world stopped spinning and he regained his footing he smoothed out his clothes and placed the goblet on an identical pedestal. Making his way down the much shorter hallway he once again stated the password before the lock on the door glowed the familiar silver and allowed him passage. From the other side of the door it would seem strange to see him walking out, for on that side it looked to be nothing more than a mere coat closet. In reality it was one of the many entrances housing one of the many portkeys all linked to the single goblet in the pub. Harry smirked to himself thinking about the cleverness of the idea. One central place with infinite ways out but only one way it: through Anderson himself.

After stumbling into the bar one day Harry had found himself enthralled deep in conversation with a man he later discovered was a squib who took a liking to help protect and stow away wizards in danger. After many late nights and a great many drinks Anderson and Harry had devised a way to connect the numerous escape routes he had created throughout the UK; to what he called "base camp": his home in the Forest of Dean. It was a small home but nevertheless a home. After the war he had gone to Snape's home, Spinner's End, and magically transported the house and all its contents to the last spot he, Hermione, and Ron ever stayed during their many months away. After changing a few things, he had found it to be quite comfortable. Most of his belonging were at Grimmauld Place where Hermione had taken them after the battle. But he had managed to get by with what he had and the few things he bought.

Since it was now September a chill was starting to spread through the air. Snow had fallen once or twice but never stuck; leaves still coating the ground. He enjoyed it though, knowing that if someone ever managed to break his wards they would never get to the door silently. Taking off his cloak he draped it over a nearby chair before pausing and realizing he had left the invisibility cloak in the drawing room of Grimmauld Place. Quickly, he cast a tempus: 11:52 pm.

"Well shit" he said aloud. He knew he would have to go back for it but Ron and Hermione were due back at the house any moment. He wasn't about to risk apparating there; if so what was the point of setting up the portkeys if he was to blow it over the cloak. _I'll just have to do this mission without it I guess._

The next morning, he woke to a fierce pounding in his head and an overwhelming sense of nausea. Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose, doing his best to calm the unease in his stomach. Memories of the war had plagued his dreams throughout the night. The stench of blood, the ash and dust that clung to his clothes weighing him down, the smoke that filled his lungs. He knew now of that was here in the now but Merlin did it feel real. Images of bodies of students, his classmates and friends, lying lifelessly in the rubble of the seventh floor. Shaking his head, as if to force the memories out, he opened his eyes becoming painfully aware of the afternoon sun streaming through the windows.

"Kreacher" he mumbled. "Kreacher!"

With a crack the elf appeared, "What can Kreacher do for Master Potter?"

"Close the damn curtains," he hissed "and bring me some firewhiskey."

He cautiously stood, steadying himself on the large post of the bed. He stumbled across the room to the wardrobe opening the doors to all-black clothing. He like the colour now and felt it suited him in more ways than one. He chuckled to himself remembering Ron's thoughts last night. He mentally patted himself on the back at his now flawless use of legilimency. He was thankful that Snape had many books on the subject as well as countless notes. His thoughts were interrupted as Kreacher reappeared before him, raising a tray above his head, "Firewhiskey for Master Potter."

"Be gone." he snapped taking the tray and placing it on a nearby table. He reached into the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of trousers, underwear, and a button up. He picked up the tray and carried it and his clothes into the washroom. Dropping the items onto the countertop, he drained his glass then shuffled his way to the shower, stripping, and stepping in. Water shot from the showerhead; steam beginning to fill the air. The water felt good on his aching body. He let it wash over him, fully aware that it was hot enough to cause burns, but he didn't mind. His body and mind felt numb so if this was the only thing he could feel then by Merlin's beard he would revel in it. He ran a hand over his aching muscles hoping to ease the tension. His hand glided over his chest pausing at the forever ice cold spot over his heart. Eyes closed he leaned his forehead against the wall allowing the memory to come to the forefront of his mind.

 _"You're going to what?" he gawked._

 _"Mr. Potter we really don't have the time to be dawdling over each detail. You asked what you had to do and this is it. I have seen the troubles within your heart and the weight it carries on your soul. Your compassion, your love of others, your emotions. They are dangerous. If we are to proceed the inevitability of them interfering in our task must be diminished. It is old magic but quite simple: I will freeze your heart, remove your capabilities to feel, and give you incredible strength in its place. You will be able to endure much more than you ever have without the emotional disabilities that are sure to impede you."_

 _"So what I'm hearing is that you're going to take away my ability to feel and make me immortal."_

 _"Not entirely immortal, that is a glory I reserve only for myself, but you will be much harder to kill- if that is what you are looking for."_

 _"I'm assuming there is no other way about it?" Harry said surrendering to the idea._

 _"That would be most correct."_

 _"Bloody hell."_

 *****A/N Trigger warning*****

The water was going cold, a rush of ice flowing over him, alleviating him from his thoughts. Turning off the water he stepped out and was drying off when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Wiping away what was left of the fog he stood for a moment, taking in the ghost before him. He was pale, he knew that, but he was unprepared for how gaunt and sickly he looked. His eyes were wary and dark. His scar, and now burn, covered skin clung to his bones. The towel hung loosely from his hips covering most of him; but leaving him the ability to see all the damage the Dursleys had done throughout his childhood. He ran a finger over the raised scar above his left hip: Dudley had been poking him with a skewer and shoved it straight through him. He felt the four small curved scars on his right shoulder from where Petunia had dug her nails into him for decorating Dudley's cake incorrectly. He felt his ribs, four of which had been broken during one of Uncle Vernon's visits. They had never taken him to the hospital for them to be mended so he could still feel the exact spots they had cracked under the man's weight.

He looked down to his hands, thin and boney, his eyes falling to his wrists and forearms. The somewhat faded lines clearly visible against his now pale skin. He thought back to those nights in his room, bars on the windows, a prisoner. He had tried to free himself of the burdens in this world- of the world itself. His friends had stopped writing, his "family" were worse than ever, he had felt entirely alone in the world. The hundreds of thin scars, varying in depth, marred his arms. He was thankful Hermione had taught him a concealing charm, the only one in the whole world that had bothered to notice how desperately he wanted to be free of it.

 *****End*****

He shook his head fiercely trying to remove the thoughts. What death had failed to mention was that in freezing his heart he was only incapable of feeling happy thoughts. The dark thoughts: the ones that ate away at his soul, those that drove him into episodes of darkness and madness, they were all there- and in an overwhelming capacity.

He poured himself another drink and swiftly downed it, following it with another. He dressed and combed out his long hair. Grabbing a ribbon from the pile of many he tied his hair back and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. Now that he was dressed and had thoroughly started his daily goal of drinking his weight in alcohol he headed out the room in search of food.

"Master Potter?" Kreacher asked, appearing from the hall. He looked the same as ever the only difference was his clothes. Harry had order a small wardrobe for him and filled it with elf sized shirts, pants, shoes and other items of similar nature. It was Kreacher who had turned them all black, something about keeping a part of the House of Black with him.

"What is it Kreacher?"

"The potion master had me watch, it is done."

"Color?" he asked impatiently.

"Silver."

"Stir it three times clockwise, seven counter clockwise, increase the fire for thirty seconds then lower it and repeat until I come in. I need to speak with Severus."

"Yes master" he said backing away.

He headed down the hall and into the study. Books and scrolls sat atop every surface. Dust clung to every object in the room save the open window. He stalked across the room and shut it pulling the curtains closed as well. The room was now dimly lit by a single lantern.

"Severus!" he called to an empty portrait. "Severus dammit where are you."

"Potter?" Severus asked cautiously, "what are you doing here? You should be out on a mission."

"The potion is silver." Harry said, a tinge of worry in his voice.

"You added five drops of unicorn blood at the peak of the full moon, correct?"

"Yes, yes, stirred three times counter clockwise in between each. Followed by twelve porcupine quills, ground mandrake root, and a single piece of my hair. I followed your notes exactly. It was supposed to be white. Why is it silver?"

"Either you've done it wrong, as is a good possibility, or the potion isn't strong enough to overpower Death's magic. Have you tried it?"

"TRIED IT? You're kidding me. Of course I haven't tried it. It's the wrong bloody colour."

Severus's face looked grim as he watched Harry pace to room. He felt a fondness for the man these days, doing all that he could to assist Harry in his quest. After all Harry was his son. He had never thought that Lily would have been capable of such a lie nor that the evening they had spent together would have had such an outcome. He watched as Harry continued to pace; muttering obscenities to himself as he threw any object in reach.

"If you're quite finished," he paused "I would suggest you drink a vial of the potion so we may observe its effects."

"Severus what if it-"

"Kills you? We both know of that impossibility."

"I'm not immortal" Harry corrected.

"Nearly" he drawled.

It was with a childlike tantrum that Harry stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. Severus groaned to himself. Turning he made his way down the dungeon corridor he had painted in all of his portraits. As he neared the end, or rather the beginning, a view of the Headmistress's office came into view. He took his place in the dark green chair that was also in each portrait. It seemed the Headmistress and Miss Granger were deeply enthralled in conversation.

"And what exactly is it about Mr. Potter that has you so unsettled."

"It everything about him professor. You saw him last night. He- He isn't Harry." Hermione stated weakly. "Something is terribly wrong."

"I feel that it is safe to assume as much. Have you any idea of where he is? How to contact him?"

"No I don't. He was at the house last night. He must have left in a hurry because he left a cloak there. He also did leave a letter, well, it's really more of note."

"What was the nature of this note? Did it contain anything that may assist us in our efforts?"

Hermione reached into the pocket of her robes and passed McGonagall the note. She sat quietly waiting for the headmistress to finish.

After a long moment, McGonagall looked back up to Hermione worry etched along her face.

"The end was too soon. I need more time." Hermione said repeating the written words.

"No further inclination as to what he is referring to?" McGonagall inquired.

"No ma'am. I just wished I knew what happened. The only thing Ron and I can put together is that he went to his parent's grave and since then _our_ Harry, the one we all know and love, is missing."

"Do you think this to be an imposter?" McGonagall inquired.

"I'm- I'm not sure. Something must have happened. OH- I almost forgot. My essence of dittany. He took some when he was at the house."

"There's only one reason he could be in need of that." McGonagall stood and began to pace her office. "I must admit I'm worried Miss Granger."

"As am I professor."

Severus stood and quietly slipped back down the corridor into his painting in Spinner's End. Harry was there pouring over scrolls, the cauldron on the table next to him. It was odd to see him like this. Rarely in his life had Harry ever pour over a text or jumped into research. But seeing as his life depended on this the change was to be understood. He cleared his throat to gain Harry's attention,

"Granger has recruited McGonagall. It won't be long now. They'll want answers."

"Bloody hell. I guess if I was waiting to have no other choice: this is it." He said pouring a vial from the cauldron. "Are you sure this will help to restore my core?"

"You have survived dying _twice_ now yet you are rendered useless by a potion?"

"Encouraging as ever Severus." Eyeing the vial cautiously he looked once more to Severus before glaring disgustedly at it. "Well here goes."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **As always thank you for reading, please follow/favorite and review!**

* * *

The room was damp and cold. The only light was that of the nearly gone moon. He sat on the stone floor the only blanket pulled tightly around him. He could hear them- the dementors- as they drifted past his cell. He shivered. The night was long but the days seemed longer. At least in the night he was safe, wrapped in the cloak of darkness, hidden away from the light. That is where he belonged after all- in the darkness- a man like him could never dream of being in the light once more. Nor did he deserve to. He deserved this, deserved to rot away until the dementors came and he was sentence to a kiss. He told himself that he deserved the fate worse than death, an eternity of nothing, no love, no happiness, a life of pain and misery. He pulled the blanket tighter around his frail body surrendering to the lull of dreamless sleep.

"Malfoy!" a cruel voice shouted. "Malfoy get up!"

He opened his eyes to see a tall, lanky man with red hair standing behind the cell door. Slowly and cautiously he stood, allowing the blanket to fall to the floor. He shuffled to the door and placed his hands through the bars. The red-haired man clasped chains around his wrists and magically sealed them before opening the Dragon steel door. The man attached two more cuff around his ankles before sealing them as well. He knew who this was yet the name escaped him. Most things did these days for he feared he was slowly going insane.

"Walk." The man ordered. He obeyed knowing it wouldn't end well if he fought them. He had long since resolved to accept his punishment. Rounding the corner, he could see two other men: one much older but similar to the man currently leading him and the other he knew, or at least thought he did.

 _Why would they come? This must be it. I am on my way to death today,_ he thought.

"Percy" the older man greeted with a nod.

"Father, Ronald" he returned.

 _RONALD! As in Ron Weasley?! He is to be the one to take me to my death!_

Mr. Weasley turned to Draco and looked him up and down, a grim expression on his face. He pulled out his wand and watched as Draco flinched and visibly shook in fear.

"Scourgify" he cast, all the dirt and grim disappearing from Draco's body. "Come with us Mr. Malfoy."

Draco dutifully followed behind the two of them, thankful for the kindness the older man had showed. Percy's hand tightened on his upper arm as they neared a flight of stairs.

"You're hurting me" he said barely above a whisper.

"Good" Percy mumbled.

"Percy," Arthur warned "he is to be treated appropriately."

"If we treated him appropriately he'd be dead" Ron spat.

Halting Mr. Weasley motioned for Percy to swap positions with him before they continued their journey.

"I am to die to day?"

"It seems Mr. Malfoy you will not be dying today."

Draco felt as if the weight of a thousand giants had been lifted from his heart. He still felt as though he deserved death but could not keep himself from feeling the jubilation at this news. They continued down the many flights of stairs at an excruciatingly slow pace. He was weak and the chains prevented him from taking a proper step. They stayed silent save for Ron's insults periodically cast in Malfoy's direction.

As they rounded the final flight he could see the remainder of the escort party. He looked at each trying to place a name with a face. Ron kissed a witch with long silky brown hair in elegant lavender robes. I dawned on him that witch was in fact Hermione. Another redhead was stood next, this one was easy enough, it was Weaselette. The remaining two he couldn't place but swore he knew. It was then Hermione that came to take Arthur's place.

"Malfoy" she greeted curtly though he could hear a small hint of kindness behind it.

"Granger" he replied with a feeble nod. This had been the longest time out of his cell since he was first thrown into it. He was exhausted, the stairs taking what little energy he had. The two unknowns moved behind him leaving the four others in front. They left the large entry room and entered a smaller one guarded by dementors. He flinched in fear as they walked by them, his monstrous companions these last three months.

"They won't hurt you," Hermione whispered to him, "not while we're here."

"I'm only saying that, even if you offered, he wouldn't take it," Ginned hissed quietly to Ron as they made their way through the door. "I'm starting to think we're losing him."

"Ginny, now is not the time" Hermione reprimanded.

Draco realized that he had missed the first portion of the conversation and tried to consider who they would be talking about. Once they entered the room all conversations ceased. The room looked just like the rest of the prison cold, damp, dark, and void of anything but despair. The only object in the room was a plain fireplace that stood across the room from the door. Ron pulled a small bag of floo powdered from his coat, took a pinch, and passed it to Hermione.

"Be careful love." He said joining Ginny in the fireplace. She took his arm as he threw the powder at his feet. "Ministry of Magic!"

Instantly fear bubbled up inside him. _The Ministry!_ "No, no I can't go there please no" he begged taking a step back. Unfortunately, the chains prevented him from completing that step and he fell backwards into one of the unknowns who helped him to stand again.

"Malfoy calm down!" Percy said sternly.

Draco looked to Hermione, "please."

Hermione was taken aback. This was a whole new Draco she had never seen before. He was fearful and _begging_. Malfoy was actually begging her. If there had been any doubt in her mind after first seeing him, it was now gone, Draco Malfoy was a broken man.

"The four of you go on ahead. I'll follow behind."

"Hermi-" Arthur started.

"Absolutely not," Percy cut in "this is not the plan."

Drawing her wand, she released Draco and turned towards them. All four stiffened and stared wide eyed at her. "I don't think I'll be needing to repeat myself."

They nodded and each in turn went through the floo. She then turned to Draco, looked him up and down, and said "right now where was I? Ah that's it. Frigidus en temporus."

There was a whirl of color around them and suddenly everything was standing still, even the mist in the air. Feeling slightly dizzy Hermione rubbed her forehead sending away the discomfort. She took a small bag from one of her pockets and removing a handful of small wooden marbles, setting them on the floor. Silently she began to transfigure them into a table, chairs, two lanterns, and a wooden dressing screen. From her bag she pulled out a miniature trunk which she returned to normal size: a set of clothes and a small basket seated within.

"Firstly you need to get dressed. Then you can eat while I explain a few things."

He raised his hands indicating his silent question.

"Ah yes." She said and with a wave of her wand they fell to the floor.

"What about the others? Aren't you worried about me?" He asked bewildered.

"Not in the slightest" she mused. "I've cast a time freezing spell. Once I take it off they'll still be precisely where they were beforehand, give or take a minute. Now go get changed."

Once Draco had dressed behind the screen and taken his seat Hermione motioned to the plate of food that she had made for him. He looked at it, incredibly appreciative of the gesture, but looked to her apologetically. "I can't eat. I'm sorry."

"You must eat something."

"I- I can't."

She did her best to hide the worry that she felt. She couldn't understand why he would refuse to eat the first decent meal he had been given in months. He was skin and bone, no practically about it. She feared that if he didn't eat he would die from starvation at any moment. His face was sunken, his eyes dark and cloudy, his hair long and unruly. This was not the Draco that she was used to. Hopefully, he wouldn't be like this much longer.

"I'm not entirely sure why I felt this was necessary, but I've already started, so now you must listen closely to everything I'm about to say." Not waiting for a response she continued, "the ministry has ordered that for the sake of the wizarding world each Auror is to take on a child of a convicted Death Eater and help to teach them how to become a part of our world again. Each of them depending on their involvement, as you know, has endured months here in Azkaban and will be released under the custody of an Auror. The ministry has remained unaware of a few… complications… and have assigned you to Harry. He is extraordinarily busy you see and so while you are technically under his custody you will be under mine and Ron's supervision. We are under orders so you must understand we really have no choice in this matter and you have no choice at all. I should warn you though Ron is infuriated at the idea of you being in the house with us so I wouldn't be expecting any kindness from him. He is and Auror now and as such will be gone throughout the day. Additionally, I am a professor and deputy headmistress so I will also be gone as well. We both return to the house after our respective duties are complete at nearly the same time. I don't think I need to warn you about how thin of a line you are on with Ministry. They are all too pleased to have you rot in here forever. You will be put through three inquires to determine the conditions, length, and other such nuances of your, shall we say, parole. That is where we are headed: your first inquiry. Depending on how it goes I have heard rumors that they intend to offer you a deal. If you successfully complete your parole, they will reconsider your mother's life sentence. Apparently, someone spoke to them on your behalf. Now my suggestion is that you say nothing during the inquiries and allow me to do the talking for you. Understood?"

It took him a moment to grasp what all she was saying. _Harry. Living with Weasley and Granger. Inquiries. His mother._ It was all too much. He felt his head spinning and nausea beginning to take hold.

"Draco, do you understand what I said to you?"

Gathering himself, "Ye- yes. Can I ask who it was?"

"That did?"

"That spoke on my behalf."

She sat a moment contemplating her next words, "I'm told that it was Harry."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **As always thank you for reading, please follow/favorite and review!**

* * *

 _10 December, 1998_

A little more than three months had passed since his first inquiry. The process had been the same for each. He was chained and led down the stairs before they traveled by floo to the Ministry; where he was put like an animal on display for the Wizengamot and members of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Each one preceded as though it was another trial; his and his family's mistakes dragged out into the light once more. They were humiliating but necessary. Hermione assured him that he would survive these and in the end it would be worth it. She was the only one to show him kindness. At the end of each inquiry he was led back to his cell and thrown away for another month to await the next. She had told him that there would only be three inquires but after a vigorous dispute broke out at the last one a fourth was deemed necessary.

He sat on the same spot, blanket pulled around him, etching what he hoped to be the last tick on wall. He could hear footsteps coming towards him. He took one last look around the cell before going to stand at the door, waiting for Percy to come. To his surprise it was not Percy who came into his view but Harry.

"P-Potter?"

"Malfoy I don't have much time. I need to know what defenses the manor had when Voldemort was there. How many people? What wards? I need to know. Speak quickly."

Draco faltered. He couldn't remember any of it. He searched his mind hoping the details would come back to him. "I don't know. I can't remember. I- I'm sorry."

Harry growled in frustration, "Dammit Malfoy I don't have time. Tell me!"

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Percy said, having quietly come upon the two of them. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh for fucks sake." Harry grumbled. He pulled his cloak closer to him as he strode past Percy and down the corridor.

"Potter?" Draco called feebly.

"It's pointless. He's gone already." Percy said, taking a pocket watch from his cloak, "we need to be going or we will be late."

They progressed in their usual routine, this time taking a moment for the escort party to be filled in on Harry's unusual questioning. Draco noticed Hermione's face and if there was anything he had learned from being in class with her for six years it's that she was thinking, hard, about something.

"Solving a puzzle?" He mused.

Hermione's didn't seem to notice. She was lost in thought; chewing on her lip and starring off at nothing in particular. He walked along, leading her rather than the other way around, as they made their way to the fireplace. The others went in their usual order and when it came time for them it was obvious that she hadn't noticed the others departing.

"Er Granger? Granger? Hermione!"

Hermione's gaze shot to his face. She looked perplexed and then astonished. "You used my name. My first name."

"Yes well that's what people do, isn't it? They call you Hermione."

"To be honest I didn't think you knew my real name."

"How could I not after hearing it so many times in class."

Hermione smiled and laughed for a moment and feeling like it was okay Draco laughed too. It was a lighthearted laugh one that he hadn't experienced in a long time. It was an odd feeling: laughing for the first time in nearly a year. Suddenly he stopped exhaustion from the walk taking hold. His head was pounding, he felt nauseous, and a pain shot through his stomach and chest. He tried to steady himself on her but missed as his knees buckled, pulling him to the ground.

"Draco? Draco wake up."

It was taking everything he had not to fall back into the lull of unconsciousness. The floor was cold and damp but that felt like nothing in comparison to the chill in his bones. He shivered, his thin prisoner's clothes doing nothing to keep him warm. Hermione pulled him to his feet, supporting most of his weight, his arm around her shoulder and hers around his waist.

"Now who's using whose name?" He teased weakly.

"Oh hush. You can barely stand you shouldn't be joking."

It was then that Ron and Arthur came back through the floo, wands at the ready.

"'Mione!" Ron called rushing to her.

"Ron help me he can't support himself."

Ron stopped and stared at her in disbelief. "You're joking right?"

"Ronald!"

"If that git feels like dying I say we ought to let him." He said crossing his arms in protest.

It was Arthur who came to Draco's aid taking all his weight from Hermione. Once free of Draco she marched to where Ron was standing, fuming with anger, as she thrust him into the wall behind them.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley. I have had it up to here with your childish nonsensical bullshit. We both swore an oath to protect him. We swore we would do everything within our power to help him. I understand that you are angry but he is not the one to blame for Fred's death. He is as much a child of war as we are. He did his part, his duty, to keep his family safe. Even if that meant doing things that went against what we were doing. He is a new person who is ready to be given a second chance. Pull yourself together or leave. I have far too many other things to worry about than if you are going to throw a fit today."

Ron was speechless. He watched dumbfounded as Hermione joined Arthur and carefully brought Draco to the fireplace.

"Take him to St. Mungos. I'll inform the others." He stated plainly to Hermione, passing her more floo powder. "'Mione, I'm sorry, I love you."

She didn't respond. She pursed her lips and nodded, it was only a moment later before they were gone. He glared at the spot Draco had been, then stepped into the floo and called out "Grimmauld Place."

* * *

After they arrived a St. Mungo's the healers quickly swooped down on Draco and rushed him to a bed leaving Hermione and Arthur behind. The two had waited for an hour before Arthur made his excuses and left. Another hour passed and Hermione was still there pacing up and down the hall. It wasn't so much Draco that was on her mind but rather Harry. It had been months since anyone had seen him. Whispers about what he was doing buzzed around the wizarding world. Between lessons and deputy headmistress duties she had managed to keep herself busy enough to keep the rumors off her mind.

 _But why now?_ She thought to herself. _What is he after?_

She continued to pace, thinking over each of the rumors she had heard, trying to piece them together and determine which were true.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. She turned to meet the gaze of a healer. She was short with mousy brown hair and bright red glasses. She looked small in her healer's coat but young, almost too young to be a healer.

"Miss Granger it's a pleasure to see you again, Doctor Lucy Eldridge." She said warmly offering her hand.

It was then that she recognized the girl. They had been in arithmancy together multiple times.

"Lucy Eldridge, Hufflepuff, correct?" she responded, shaking the girls outstretched hand.

"Yes, I'm surprised you remember me."

"Of course I do. It took me longer to place you than I'd like to admit but now that I do I'm not that surprised you became a healer."

"Oh, well thank you. Do you want to come with me so we can discuss Mr. Draco Malfoy?"

"You don't need to specify which one. There's only one Malfoy here."

Lucy's affable expression faltered and her lips pursed, "Actually Ms. Granger, and I tell you this in full confidence of your discretion, his father is here. He's on the other side of the hospital in the wing for the criminally insane. We are trying to treat him before sending him to Azkaban once he is mentally stable. Now to the younger Mr. Malfoy. It would seem that had you not brought him in we would have most certainly lost him. Have you any idea of his eating habits?"

"I know that they provide food for him but he has trouble eating, beyond that I'm not certain."

Lucy nodded as she scribbled a few words onto the parchment before her. "From what we have gathered he hasn't eaten at all in the last two weeks. Which, though unfortunate, is common for those brought to us from Azkaban. The witches and wizard there are given liberty to treat them as they see fit. They often make them go days, or in this case weeks, without eating. In Mr. Malfoy's case they only fed him once a week to once every two weeks and as a result his body wasn't able to process the food each time, instead mistaking it for something that needed to be expelled, thus his emaciated state. He was on the brink of starvation and with that: death."

Hermione was appalled. Granted Draco had done some horrible things, as had others, but no one deserves that kind of treatment.

"The ministry was supposed to see to the abolishment of these behaviors but have clearly gone back on their word." Lucy continued.

"Thank you," Hermione said, "for being unbiased in this."

"I'm a healer. Our place is not to judge others for their wrongdoings it is to heal them. For the latter we suggest a religious advisor or a good bottle of fire whiskey, in moderation of course."

The two laughed, reveling in the jauntiness of her statement.

"There has been far too many dark days in our lives. I personally choose not to let them define my actions, I instead choose to leave them in the past. But make no mistake I have learned from them."

"That's sound advice for us all. Is there anything else I need to know about Malfoy? He's going to be released from Azkaban into my custody today."

"In that case you must know. The war and its tribulations have done quite a number on him both physically and mentally. I suggest you find something or someone who can ground him. I worry that without that anchor his mind will unravel and he will come to be a permanent visitor, alongside his father."

"When can he leave?"

"I would like to say not until he puts on weight and is free from death's clutches but as a prisoner I can't take that liberty. The Ministry has made a statement that they must be returned, dying or not."

"They can't possibly try to send him back. He's in my custody…. Or at least he will be."

"Until the Ministry has provided you with proof I'm bound to the regulations. I have to send him back."

Hermione felt her blood begin to boil. She wasn't sure why but she was beginning to feel so protective of Draco.

"May I use your floo?"

"It's right this way." Lucy said leading her out of the room.

* * *

"I'm sorry Miss Granger but the rules are clear. He missed an inquiry therefore he must wait another three months before beginning the process again. After all, it must be a wonderful weight to be freed from that burden for another six months." The minister said.

" _Freed from that burden…_ he is a person not a burden I wish to be freed from. He was dying, honestly, there must be an exception."

"As is my understanding from Mr. Weasley he was merely taken with a bought of dizziness which he overplayed, obviously to attempt an escape. Regardless of the particulars there are no exceptions. You of all must know that; after all you did assist in writing the rules." He said passing her the letter Ron had written him.

She took the letter from him, read over it, and mentally chastised herself as she left the room. She had written the rules and should have known better than to attempt to change them. Her thoughts quickly shifted to what the letter from Ron had said. She was baffled why he would say such a thing. She knew things had been off lately but for him to contradict her like that, she couldn't understand it. Between her duties and lessons, Harry's disappearances, Ron's moodiness, and now her sudden sympathy for Draco she felt overwhelmed. There were just too many men that needed her to keep them together, it was quickly becoming exhausting. As much as she wanted to head home she knew she wouldn't be able to relax until she had devised some semblance of a plan. She determined that her office at the school was her best bet and promptly headed in that direction.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **As always thank you for reading, please follow/favorite and review!**

* * *

 _18 June, 1999_

His days were beginning to blur between that of present, past, and future. One day he was vaguely aware that snow covered the ground and the chill of winter had set in but the next the warm glow of summer and bright green foliage filled the air. There wasn't much from the past few months that he had managed to remember. His days and nights bled together forming one endless string of unchanging hours. The use of the time turner was also beginning to take its toll on him, in the physical and magical sense. His magical core was depleting; he could feel the decaying source within him. Each spell he cast, each time he turned back the hours, each potion he drank; the more he used his magic the faster he was dying. Death had warned him of this, warned that after accepting his deal he would face a new trial that he had never come across before. It was no wonder Death had also gifted him the ability to withstand immeasurable pain because the pain of decaying from the inside out was slowly becoming excruciating. On the brighter side, it was the only constant in his life; the numbing pain always present in the back of his mind. It followed him throughout his missions and time he spent preparing. The only solace being the potion he meticulously crafted each month and the never ending supply of Firewhiskey from Anderson. The potion did little to restore his magical core but rather slowed the decay. He knew that once his core was depleted so would he, just like the light of a candle, snuffed without a second thought. But until then he was near invincible so he found himself wondering how it would end, a lifeless unfeeling soul in a hollow body parading as himself?

He sat up from his book, stretching, and rubbing his neck. He had spent hours reading over the description and layout of the house, yet he had almost nothing. If there was anything to commend the Malfoy family for it was their secrecy.

"Severus you there?" he groaned to the portrait emptying his glass.

"Harry, what is it?" Severus responded, sitting up in his chair from his sleepy daze.

"Can we go over the layout of the house one more time?"

Severus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before letting out a sigh, "We've been over it dozens of times. I told you before I can be of no further assistance. This is one that you must let go."

"THAT'S NOT THE DEAL!" Harry shouted slamming his fists on the table. Severus was taken aback. As the months passed, the weaker Harry became, but the stronger his temper and shorter his fuse. "I have to save them all THAT was the deal."

"But at what cost? How can you save them if you kill yourself in the process when you've completed merely half of the list?"

"212 That's how many I've saved. I still have 419 names. I'm not even half way so let's be realistic."

"You've just proved my point with resounding affirmation. You are not even half way through this, it has been a year, and you are at nearly triple the amount of core potion than you were at the start. It is beginning to manifest in other forms. Do not act as though I cannot see the signs on your skin. The sores, the bandages, the scars. You will not be able to brew essence of dittany and the core potion in enough quantity to sustain yourself for much longer. This is that farthest back in time that you will have gone and equally the most dangerous. You are talking about going back nearly two years prior; it is an impossibility to come out of that unscathed."

"She is on the list. I have to." Harry said putting his head in his hands. He knew the dangers and was all too aware of the cost but the name before him was all he could think about. He picked up a quill and scratched the date next to the name:

 _Professor Charity Burbage - 18 June, 1999 - Status: Deceased_

Quickly he rolled up the parchment, stuffed it into his robes, and headed out the room towards the portkey.

* * *

Night had fallen on Malfoy manor; the air was thick and filled with fog. Harry lay silently underneath a hedge waiting for the perfect moment. It was times like these he was thankful for the punishments the Dursleys had given him; thankful for his cupboard, the fear of small spaces far from his mind. He lay amongst the roots, cloak wrapped tightly around him, branches and leaves digging into his back. He halted his breathing as footsteps approached, they stopped mere inches away, then proceeded down the path. He did not care who the disembodied feet belonged to all he cared about was successfully completing the mission. Once he could no longer hear the footstep he slid out from his hiding spot and eased his way to his feet. He crouched down and quickly but quietly moved throughout the grounds making his way to the hidden entrance. Each time he heard footsteps he would drop to the grown, crawl under the hedges, and remain there until it was once again safe to progress. He repeated this process multiple times before finally reaching the foundation of the towering manor. He chastised himself for not having gone back to Grimmauld Place to retrieve the invisibility cloak but he admitted the idea of facing a room of death eaters was preferable to that of a rather irate Hermione.

Soon, he reached the nine stones that Kreacher had specified as being the secret entrance. For once he was thankful for the elf's presence. He tapped his wand in the pattern of a snake, a winding path, down the stones. The ground beneath him opened and without notice he fell in; sliding down through the mud of the damp earth. At the bottom of the tunnel was yet another wall.

"Great _now_ how am I supposed to get in?"

After feeling the wall for any hint of a lever or handle he determined that it was pointless: nothing was on the wall but a nail. He tried to remember what the room had looked like during his and Ron's brief imprisonment there. All he could recall was that there had been a jug of water, a bucket, and a nail on the wall.

"Bloody hell" he whispered.

Pulling on the nail he waited for something, if anything at all, to occur. Suddenly the wall began to recced within itself opening into a passageway. He tried to remember where the other Harry was during this time and it dawned on him that the battle of the seven Harry's hadn't even taken place yet. He knew that based on timing this was the true beginning of the war; for most death eaters hadn't broken free from Azkaban. In fact, if he was correct the real Harry was finishing school. He knew he needed to be even more vigilant to not be seen and affect the time line; the gravity of the situation dawning on him.

Cautiously, he progressed down the passage, wand in hand. He knew he needed to conserve his magic but with the good possibility that he would be running into someone else he knew the cost would be worth it. In the distance, he could someone crying and another speaking. At the end of the passage was another wall but this time he knew that on the other side was the Malfoy manor cellar. He focused on the voices: he knew one of them belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange but he was unaware of the other. He waited until the screaming ceased and the iron door being slammed shut. Once he had allotted enough time for Bellatrix to leave he pulled on the nail and watched as the wall receded.

Stepping into the room the first thing he noticed was that it was empty; the second being the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Quickly he dashed behind a column watching anxiously as the wall began to close itself.

 _"SHIT!" He yelled internally._

He was unsure of how to make it close faster but he knew he was running out of time. He tightened his grip on his wand and quickly swallowing a vial of core potion. He was a ready for a fight, he knew it might kill him but this was his only chance. Just as he saw the door close he heard the iron door open.

"Lumos" a man whispered.

He knew that voice anywhere. It was Lucius Malfoy. Harry shifted his weight trying to gauge his distance from the man.

 _Seven or eight feet. Too far._

He waited, the footstep drawing closer.

"Lucius? Lucius! He's here!" a woman hissed from the stairs. Lucius turned to face her.

"The Dark Lord? He's early. Quick, 'Cissa, find Draco."

Harry felt his heart lurch into his throat. Panic rose within him. He questioned why Death had only inhibited feelings of happiness and joy rather than all of them. He could live without the gut wrenching fear that now coursed through him. He stayed frozen, wand at the ready, behind the pillar for hours. He could hear none of the events taking place upstairs. It wasn't until he heard a woman stifle a cry behind him that he realized he was not alone.

He swung around frantically searching the room. There in the corner, curled into a tight ball sat Charity Burbage.

"Oh for fuck sake." He exclaimed.

She had been there the whole time silently withdrawn in fear. He knelt down in front of her and assessed her wounds.

"H-Harry P-Potter?" she stammered, "is that rea- really you?"

"It's me professor. We need to leave. Can you walk?"

"There's n-no way ou-out!" she cried.

"Shhh. Yes, there is but you must trust me. We need to leave, now." He whispered.

"GO GET HER!" Bellatrix screamed from upstairs.

"Please trust me. We must go!" He whispered more forcefully.

"I- I can't walk" she whimpered.

Harry let out a sound of frustration before thrusting his wand into the pocket of his cloak and scooping up the much older and slightly heavier woman. He knew this wouldn't be easy and carrying her was sure to slow him down.

"Bullocks" he spat, "Pull on that nail, yes, that one there."

He looked around impatient for the door to open. He tried to devise a secondary plan as he heard the footsteps drawing closer.

"GET HER!" Bellatrix screeched again.

The passageway seemed to take an eternity to appear. He knew that there was no chance of escape without being seen now. As he stepped into the passage the iron gate opened behind them.

"Intruder!" Wormtail hollered.

"Shit" Harry spat.

He took off as fast as his feet could take him. The professor feebly wrapped her arms around him trying to stay steady in his arms. He dodged a curse which reverberated off the wall.

"Come back here!" Wormtail yelled following after them.

"WANT TO PLAY A LITTLE GAME DO YOU?" Bellatrix called joining in the chase.

They were fast approaching the next wall that led to the tunnel, but he knew it wouldn't open in time. Dodging another curse, he shifted Professor Burbage's weight enough to remove his wand.

"Confringo!" he yelled pointing his wand at the wall. There was a loud explosion as the wall exploded, filling the passage with dirt and mud. He coughed and sputtered inhaling dirt and debris. Outside, it had started to rain and mud now lined the tunnel walls. "Ascendio!"

Quickly they shot into the air only to swiftly fall to the ground and land on the hard ground. Professor Burbage collapsing on top of him. He rolled her off and stammered to his feet. He made to pick her up again but was hit with a curse that sent him flying back into a hedge.

"Harry P-Potter oh the Dark Lord will be pleased to see you." Wormtail mused.

"Itty bitty Potty here to play? WORMTAIL, get the Dark Lord."

Wormtail scurried away leaving only Bellatrix who was closing in on Harry. He lay there feeling drained from his magic use. He gathered his strength before standing only to have Bellatrix's wand mere inches from his face. "Itty bitty baby, COME TO DIE?" she laughed.

Harry froze knowing he was at a disadvantage. Suddenly, Bellatrix fell forward landing on top of him, Professor Burbage standing where Bellatrix had stood.

"Run Harry!" She shouted.

Recovering from her shock Bellatrix wrapped her hands around his neck as his hands frantically searched the ground for his wand. Resigning, he shoved her off him and scrambled to his feet. He barely noticed her knife graze his shoulder as he stood; tearing through both his cloak and robes. The hot liquid poured from the wound down his back and arm.

Collecting his wand, he turned back to face her "Petrificus totalus!" He shouted and with a small _thud_ she fell to the ground.

Hurriedly, he scooped up the professor and ran as fast as he could across the grounds. When they rounded a corner in the hedge he set her down and fished a pepper up potion and a skelegrow from his pocket.

"Here drink these."

She did so without question and he tried his best to mend what he assumed was a broken ankle. He could hear the other's approaching as he finished tending to her. Reaching into his cloak he pulled out as set of keys and placed them in her hands. He hazarded a glance at his watch to be assured the timing was right.

"Run as fast as you can. Once you reach the fence you're safe. I'll hold them off. It will take you just outside of Hogwarts. You must hurry we are almost out of time." He cast a glance behind them as voices drew nearer. Whispering so as not to activate it, "The password is butter beer."

She knew it was pointless to question him and did as he said. Harry stood firm and waited ready for the others. He knew from his conversation with Severus it would take two minutes for her to reach the safe point from where they were.

 _'One hundred and twenty'_ he started as the others raced towards him. "Stupify!"

He heard voices coming from all directions but behind him. They were closing in and he knew it.

 _'One hundred'_

A death eater appeared before him, "Crusio!"

"Expelliarmus!" he returned, not allowing the pain to affect him.

The masked man dropped to the ground groping for his wand as Harry turned and ran after the professor.

 _'Forty-five'_

His legs were burning as he pushed to run faster. He could see her now and knew she wasn't running fast enough to reach the point before they would be overpowered.

"Aguamenti!" he shouted. A wave of water rushed through the hedges swallowing the death eater's behind him.

 _'Twenty-one'_

He pushed harder trying his best to catch up. He could see her gripping the keys tightly in her hand. He couldn't help but shake the feeling that something wasn't right. As the fence came into view he felt his stomach drop. Standing there alongside the fence gate was Draco. Harry prepared himself for the battle to come; giving everything he had he racing forward to Professor Burbage's side.

"Quickly!" he called to her.

Raising his wand, he prepared to cast a spell when, to his surprise, Draco opened the gate. Draco grabbed the professors arm and thrust her to the other side.

"Obliviate!" Harry called.

"Butter beer" she whimpered shaking in fear as Harry's spell hit her. It only took a second for her to disappear and a feeling of relief washed over Harry. As he reached the gate he paused and considered Draco's eyes. They were filled with fear and worry.

"Potter run, go now!" He said shoving him to the other side.

"Malfoy-" He wanted to ask him to come with him but he knew it was an impossibility. This was a past Draco and time had already been rewritten too much today. He pulled the time turner from under his robes and let it hang from his neck.

"Attack me" Draco pleaded, "hurry!"

"Expelliarmus!" he called sending Draco backwards. He watched as the others finally caught up with him pausing to realize he was mere moments from escaping. With one last glance towards Draco he spun the time turner and travelled back to present day.

His head was spinning and he felt drained. He knew he had exerted himself and used far too much magic. He rubbed his head and observed his surroundings. The Malfoy manor stood before him. The gate was covered with overgrown vines; as was the no longer manicured lawn. The hedges stood at different heights and cast disturbing shadows in the thick fog. Portions of the house lay in ruin; signs of a fire still evident. He almost felt sorry for the Malfoy's seeing their house in such disarray. It was quite the difference from the foreboding mansion he had just escaped from. He checked the grounds to make sure he was alone, unsure if the house was still guarded. Assured he was alone he cast one last glance to the manor before disappearing with a loud crack!

Moments later his feet hit the ground landing in an alley just outside Anderson's pub. He steadied himself and smoothed out his clothes, breathing a sigh of relief. Leaning against the wall he removed the scroll and a self-inking quill and located her name once more.

 _Professor Charity Burbage - 18 June, 1999 - Status: Deceased Alive- Residence: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry- Memory Obliviated_

He re-rolled the scroll and tucked it away again. He was looking forward to seeing Anderson and having a glass of the elf wine he had heard so much about. He stepped out of the alley and crossed to the pub. Opening the door he was greeted with the familiar sight and booming voice, "'Arry m'boy!"

Shrugging off his cloak he draped it over the counter and nodded in Anderson's direction. The man seemed tense and nervous, an unusual trait for him. It occurred to him that Anderson had left out the second half of the phrase he normally greeted Harry with. It was then a sound from behind alerted him that they were not alone. He pulled at the time turner still openly hanging around his neck, snapping the chain, and stuffed it into the cloak. He stood, ready to fight, but was halted when he saw that he had already been surrounded.

"Shit."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **A/N* Just wanted to give a quick trigger notice about some themes in this chapter. As always they are indicated at the start and end of portion I would advise skipping over. As always thank you for reading, please follow/favorite and review!**

* * *

Harry's eyes creaked open to find he was shrouded in darkness. The room was cold, like ice, his breath visible before him. He knew that there was only one possible answer to how it could be this cold in the midst of summer: dementors were nearby. He tried to move his hands but could only pull against the metal cuffs fastened around them. He was chained to the floor his body outstretched in an X. He tried to find something, anything, to look at but the darkness. His gaze drifter to the small window above him. Through the bars he could see the light of the moon, it wasn't much, but it was better than the darkness. The moon had been unchanging from the one last night: it had only been a single day.

He tried to think back to who his six captors were. They had worn masks and black cloaks. One of the men had the mark clearly visible on his forearm. Another was tall and lanky with dark skin but he sounded much younger than the others. It was that one who had managed to get him to the ground during their scuffle. If he was correct it was one of the Zambini men. He assumed by the way he three others interacted that it was Blaise Zambini, along with Zambini's father, Theodore Nott, and Nott's father. He couldn't remember anything about the other two but endeavored to find out what he could.

As the night grew later and the moon shifted from his sight he grew increasingly aware of the painful chill burning throughout his body. He needed a core potion. He shifted trying to determine what injuries he had accumulated through the night. The feeling of his clothes stuck to his shoulder alerted him to cut made my Bellatrix's knife. All other injuries seemed to be minor and he knew they would heal quickly. He tried to think of a way to escape but knew it would be pointless without a good view of the room he was being held in. He looked once more to the sky stars glimmered in the dusky blue sky. He allowed himself to drift into sleep hoping it would ease his racing mind.

* * *

The next time he woke was to the sensation of a dagger thrust through his thigh. He knew he should have cried out in pain but never felt the need to do so. _Thank you Death!_

"Do it again Theo!" a voice jeered.

The dagger was thrust once more into his thigh and still he didn't cry out.

"Dammit why isn't he screaming?" He heard the younger Zambini exclaim from the other side of the room.

He could feel the blood pooling underneath his leg and tried to move his head so he could see how much he had lost. While he didn't feel the pain he knew that it was still possible for him to bleed out and die. He had to do something. He waited for Blaise to cross the room and rip the dagger from Nott before stabbing it more forcefully into his ribs. This time Harry let out a scream hoping it was convincing enough for the pain he should have felt.

"AH he does scream. Let's make him scream some more." He sneered.

Harry pulled against his restraints and screamed when needed all while assessing the state of his captures. He was amazed to see them all in a healthy, unharmed condition. The door of the room swung open causing the three of them to jump. Blaise dropped the dagger and skittered nervously away from Harry.

"How are we to accomplish our goals if you kill him before it is time?!" The older man yelled. He too was tall and lanky with dark skin. His face showed signs of stress and age and he favored his right side over his noticeably weaker left.

"Out!" he called to the boys who promptly stood and fled.

The elder Nott crossed the room and kneeled before looking over Harry's wounds. He poured a small potion over each stab wound before bandaging them.

"You won't be dying today, Potter, we have plans for you." He leaned over Harry and brushed away the hair that covered his scar. "Voldemort may be gone but a new lord is on his way with much bigger plans." He sneered.

 *****A/N Trigger Warning*****

Harry exhaled sharply, the new wound on his side making it difficult to breathe. He tried to look past the man and examine the room further but was forced to look back at the older man. Panic shot through him as he remembered the last time he was in a situation similar to this. He felt his muscles tighten and he clenched his fists, pulling at the chains. His heart was pounding and he could feel the blood rushing through his veins. Before he could speak the older man raised his hand and swung down hard: his fist making contact with Harry's temple. His body relaxed as his vison faded and he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

He lay face down, listening to the silence. Nobody was watching him. Nobody else was there at all. He wasn't quite certain he was there either. His naked body pressed into the cold stone floor. He shifted trying to determine the cause of his discomfort. To his relief it was not as he feared, the brief image of Uncle Vernon flashed through his mind, he shook his head as best he could to relieve himself of the memory. He felt disembodied, as if he was there but wasn't at the same time. He crooked his head in his best effort to look out the window and gaze into the night sky. The moon was full once more. It had been a month since he was captured. He tried to understand why he was naked and on his front when the memory came back to him.

 *****End*****

Blaise and Theodore had come in and freed him of his chains. He hadn't fought back because he was too weak to hold himself up much less engage in a fight. Blaise dragged him by his hair into the middle of the room. There were two chains hanging from the ceiling and two below them attached to the floor. He was hauled into a standing position before being chained once more. He tried his best to hold himself but instead hung there limply, the metal cuff digging into his wrists. Using the dagger, they cut away his clothes and threw them to the side. That was when the ' _fun_ ' had started.

They took turns whipping him and dragging the dagger up and down his back, every inch covered in a blood and lashes. He had cried out in mock pain hoping that like the many times before it would satisfy them. But what he found was that as the ' _fun'_ progressed into its third hour his screams had gone from mock to real. The lashes cut into his bone. He had cursed Death with each new lash and chastised himself for the days he thanked Death for his tolerance. Between the deadly chill that lingered in his bones and the daily torture the pain had far surpassed that of his newfound threshold.

Theo had then taken hold of the whip and moved in front of Harry. He cast the whip across Harry's chest and force a terrible, drawn out scream from him. His head sagged. He cried out with each new lash until his voice cracked and faded. The sun, which had been high in the sky when they started, was now set, and the darkness crept through the window. They undid his hands and allowed him to fall to ground. A bloodied soiled heap of flesh and bone.

* * *

He had counted four full moons since his arrival here. It was now October. It was the only thing he could make sense of anymore. Everything but the stars faded from his mind. He didn't fear going insane any longer: he knew he already was.

Each day the men came to see him. He hadn't seen the other two since that first night but these four faces would be permanently etched in his mind. The torture was generally the same but every now and then they found new ways to amuse themselves. One day when they came in, a dementors following behind, he dared to ask why. They had laughed in unison before a knife was pressed to his throat, his head pulled back, and Blaise's face was there next to his, "we need something to entertain us until our new lord arrives and you're our toy Potter -shall we play?" he spat, his breath hot on Harry's neck.

He could never resist their brutal attacks and instead resigned to allowing them to pull one blood curdling scream after another from him. He had lost count of the days it had been since they healed and fed him- only ever doing so when he was a fraction from death.

He once thought to himself, _why has no one come for me_ , only to remember that he had been absent from the lives of everyone who could save him for the past year. If they hadn't known where he was then they definitely didn't know now.

He let out a whimper as the door swung open and Blaise walked in, tears streamed down his face.

"Shall we play?" Blaise sneered cruelly "I have a new game for us."

* * *

 *****A/N Trigger Warning*****

Another month had passed and he was now used to Blaise's solo visits. He had resided himself to this particular kind of torture. His mind was numb. His body was weak and used. He was fading and he knew it. Each time Blaise came to see him it was the dead of night and Harry used that to his advantage. He starred at the stars and memorized their patterns and constellations as the man abused his body.

Once Theodore had happened in during one of these visits and starred in horror at the scene before him.

"Blaise!" he hissed "What are you doing? Torture is one thing but this is a whole other level."

"You're just pissed you didn't think of it first." Blaise said plainly over his shoulder. "Here I've finished. Why don't you have a go, he won't fight it, hell I think he even likes it." He said getting dress and straightening his clothes.

"I thought you stopped this foolishness in school? What would Pansy say?"

"Who gives a damn what she thinks. I'm not getting anything from her so I might as well take what I want from him. It's not like he can say no."

Theo looked at Blaise worryingly before his gazed shifted to Harry, on his knees with his arms above him still chained to the ceiling. "We should go." He said after a long moment. Both boys left leaving Harry in peace, but he hadn't noticed. He remained where he had been quietly saying the names of the constellations under his breath. He didn't care what they had said, in fact he didn't care about anything, knowing he would soon be dead.

 *****End*****

* * *

 _24 December, 1999_

Snow fell in from the window creating a small mound. It didn't melt with the heat because there wasn't any. Ice clung to the walls- the dampness now frozen. Harry's pale, naked body still hung in the center of the room. If one looked close enough they could see the slightest warmth from his breath form in the air. His skin had a blue ting to it from both cold and blood loss. His long hair draped over his shoulder and stuck to the wounds on his back and chest. Most of his body was now covered in scars and wounds in varying stages of healing-the layers mingled together. It had been two weeks since anyone had come down to see him. Every so often he could hear footsteps on the ceiling above him. His body was numb and he found it hard to hold on to any semblance of thought or stay awake long enough to have one. He was patiently waiting to die and had completely resigned to this fate. This time he would not evade death and he wondered how he would be greeted by the figure.

"Harry?" a hooded voice spoke in a hushed tone.

He jumped at the sound though unable to raise his head and connect the voice to a body.

"My dear Harry. This is not how I imagined us to meet again." The voice spoke sadly.

The hooded figure moved closer to Harry and, placing a hand under his chin, lifted Harry's gaze to meet him. Harry's eyes widened to see the person before him. It was not Death as he had hoped but rather a deranged looking Lucius Malfoy.

"Ah how the mighty have fallen," he taunted "they told me you had lost your mind and were nothing but a shell but I can see they were wrong. There is a person still in there isn't there."

Harry sagged his body in defeat. This was the new lord they had been referring to. Far too many times had they crossed paths throughout his life. He felt as though he should have known. Lucius was far too weak under Voldemort but with his wife and son having been taken from him he should have known it would drive him to such lengths.

"Ju-just kill m-me" Harry managed weakly.

"Oh I intend to. Tonight all will gather and I will bring you out and end your miserable life. They will all see as I do what the Dark Lord couldn't do himself. With you out of the way there will be no one left to stop me."

"P-please. Kill. Me" Harry managed taking a breath between each word.

"Not ju-"

Lucius was cut short by a thunderous commotion upstairs. Releasing Harry, he ran to the door leaving it open as he rushed up the stairs. Harry couldn't help but feel excited. His heart raced and he felt a small amount of strength build as his pulse rise for the first time in days. Though he could do nothing more than hang there, still bound, he looked to the stars and listened to the fight ensuing above.

The fight dragged on. Hexes and curses were cast left and right. Ron dodged a flicker of green as it raced past him hitting a fellow Auror in the chest.

"Protego" he cast blocking another jet of green from hitting him. This was it. This was the accumulation of work he had been pouring everything he had into since the war.

"Clear!" he called as the last of the Death Eaters in the room fell to the binding charm. He motioned to a nearby Auror, "take him. I'm going to clear the cellar."

Ron turned and head for the stairs. A horrid smell greeted his nose when he reached the top. He grimaced, his wand at the ready, as he made his way down. He was not prepared for the sight that greeted him at the bottom. His wand fell from his hands as he crossed the room in only a few strides. He immediately undid the chains on the figures hands and feet, holding him as he collapsed into his arms. Ron lowered the man to ground carefully, "Help! I need help down here!"

He could hear footstep pounding on the floor as the team of Aurors rushed to his side. They all stared in horror at the man. It was Arthur Weasley who stepped forward and offered his cloak to cover the man's naked body. It was then that the man opened his eyes and spoke, "Ron?"

"Bloody hell… Harry?!"

The room was filled with exclamations and commotion before falling silent. It was Arthur who finally spoke, "Ron we need to take him to Hermione she'll know what to do."

"He needs to go to St. Mungo's not to her. He needs a healer."

"Ron, no one can know about this." This time it was Shamus Finnegan that spoke. "No one can know what's happened to him."

The other members in the room nodded and voiced their agreements. Ron gave in to the idea and agreed as well. Carefully he picked up Harry's frail body, "bloody hell."

"How is he even alive?" Shamus asked passing Ron his wand.

"He won't be for long." Arthur answered solemnly before grabbing hold of Ron's arm. "You all finish up here. We will report in later. And not a word about this."

There was a loud crack and the three of them were gone leaving the others to stare in horror and disgust at the room.

* * *

Hermione sat cozily in front of the fireplace enjoying the book before her. The room was decorated in silver and burgundy Christmas decor; un-melting snowflakes fell from the ceiling adding to her Christmas cheer. Her eyes felt heavy and the lull of sleep called to her. But just as she closed her eyes she was startled by a sudden crack. She stood and swung around quickly, wand in hand. She lowered her wand to see Arthur and Ron, the latter hold a frail form in his arms.

"Hermione help him." Ron begged.

"Help who?" she asked bewildered.

Ron tilted the form allowing the cloak to shift and reveal Harry's face.

Hermione clasped her hand to her mouth to hold back her shriek, tears brimming her eyes, "Harry!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **As always thank you for reading, please follow/favorite and review!**

* * *

Draco heard a sudden commotion come from down stairs and flung himself from the chair. He raced down the first set of stairs and was headed for the second when he heard voices carrying from the hall. Following the voices to the end he paused and took in the sight before him. Hermione was leaning over the bed, bottles upon bottles of potions and salves beside her. Ron, pacing the room. A man cleared his throat behind him. He stepped aside letting Arthur pass, a basin of water and a cloth in his hand.

"Excuse me." Arthur muttered as he slipped by.

Draco felt his heart lurch into his stomach when Hermione stepped aside long enough for him to see who it was. He slapped his hand to his mouth to stop the bile that filled his throat. He ran to the washroom, emptying the contents of his stomach, and falling to the floor in a fit of tears. He was unsure of how long he stayed there but knew he couldn't leave until he had managed to collect himself.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed before he pulled himself from the floor. After cleaning up he returned to the room. Hermione was putting away her things as he approached.

"Oh Draco. Don't look he's not covered." She said softly. Draco could see the amount of concern for him in her eyes, but after living with her these past six months he had learned a great deal about her. Crossing the threshold, he took the vial from her hand and pulled her into a hug. "Go. Have a cry. I'll bathe him."

"Absolutely not." Ron chimed in, prickling with aggravation.

Hermione stepped between them, her pregnant belly obvious now that the original shock had worn off. "If you care for our daughter you will not mess with me today." She warned.

Ron's eyes dropped and he instantly softened before his face twisted with confusion. "Our daughter?"

"Yes Ronald, if you hadn't left you would know this but instead you _had_ to go run off and get yourself in more danger. You've been here for hours if you had taken your eyes of that wall for a moment you might have noticed."

"That _danger_ is what led me to Harry. If I wasn't there he would be dead by now." He retorted.

"Perhaps this should be taken downstairs?" Arthur interjected from his seat; hoping to alleviate some tension in the room.

Hermione nodded in agreement before giving Ron a look daring him to challenge her. Turning back to Draco, "it's pretty bad are you sure you can handle seeing him?"

"I'll be fine." He assured, "I don't think I can say that I have seen worse but I have seen enough that comes close to be able to stomach it."

She didn't feel the need to push the point and instead grabbed Ron by the arm and dragged him from the room. Arthur followed them out closing the door behind him.

Silently, Draco finished packing up Hermione's potions and salves before turning to Harry. He felt his heart sink. He was laying on the bed looking as if he had fought back the demons of hell himself. He moved to his side, kneeling next to him, unable to manage a single word. He feared that should he speak he would fall into a thousand pieces and never recover. Tears burned his eyes as he took in Harry's bruised and bloody body- thanking Merlin himself he was still breathing- or at least trying to. His own breath hitched each time Harry's stopped. Each moment between breaths felt like ages, the world frozen around them, as he waited for his chest to rise once more.

All he could do was nervously examine his body, a new wave of gut wrenching emotions with each bruise and cut on Harry's marred skin. It was difficult to distinguish where one laceration began and another ended. The sight was made even more gruesome when he realized there was a layer of scars beneath these wounds, some looking to be years old. He ached to touch him, comfort him, comfort himself; the fear digging it's claws into his soul. He was terrified the slightest brush would cause Harry excruciating pain; for there wasn't a part of his body left untouched. He allowed himself to scan the rest of his body, contemplating what would need to be done to heal his wounds. He seethed with silent anger as the mental list grew. Those who did this to him- to _his_ Harry- would pay with their lives. He thoughts dragged on only broken when he felt a shift on the bed. Harry's hand weakly wrapped around his.

"Draco…" Harry said barely managing a whisper.

Draco felt his entire body cave, his eyes instantly softened as he meeting Harry's gaze. "I'm here. I'm here Harry. I'll never leave again. I promise. I'm here." He cried. He was numb, his mind blank, all he could do was repeat those words as he collapsed on the sheets, sobbing violently. "I'm here… I'm here… I'm here…"

* * *

 _Voldemort was gone. He had disintegrated before his very eyes. Harry scanned the courtyard; searching for a single person. He raked his mind trying to recall the last time he had seen him. As he starred down the nearly destroyed bridge it hit him. At first he walked quickly before he broke out in a full sprint. He scanned the grounds as he neared- they were void of people. He ran as fast and as hard as he could, reaching the end of the bridge, before stopping to catch his breath. The fatigue of the night wreaked havoc on his body. He scanned the grounds once more and there, on the edge of the forest, stood three figures: their trademark blond hair visible against the dark backdrop._

 _"Malfoy!" he hollered._

 _Draco turned to meet Harry's gaze. His mother froze clinging tightly to him. Lucius paid very little attention at all; turning his back and continuing his path. Draco pulled himself from his mother's arms and started in Harry's direction: assuming he was on his way to persecution._

 _Harry ran to close the distance between them only to stop mere feet from the ghostly man. "Malfoy." He breathed._

 _"Potter" Draco returned snidely._

 _Neither said anything. They stood starring each other in the eyes. It was then that Harry lunged for Draco throwing his arms around his tall, thin body. Draco stiffened at the unusual interaction. Harry pulled back enough to look up at Draco's face. "Don't leave."_

 _Draco felt odd, he was tense and weary from the night's affairs but here in Potter's arms was the best thing in the world. He relaxed pulling Harry closer to him. He knew that on some level this was wrong but in so many other ways it felt right. In so many ways he wanted- no needed- this. He had needed it for years. This boy who had brought him endless internal grief and struggle was finally in his arms._

 _"Harry," he said after a long moment "I need you."_

 _"Don't leave then."_

 _"But my family. We're… we're enemies now. If we go back they'll kill us."_

 _Harry's body tensed at the thought. He pulled Draco closer to him and pressed himself against his body. All he wanted was to be with him-as close to him as he could manage- for as long as Draco would allow._

 _"I won't let that happen. I promise."_

 _"Don't make promises you can't keep."_

 _Draco pulled himself free of Harry's grasp before taking his mother's hand and leading her down his father's path._

* * *

The night was long but he swore he wouldn't leave Harry's side. He sat in an armchair next to the bed one hand gripping a cup of tea the other on Harry's. He was tired and tears stained his face but he refused to sleep. Hermione came in often but as the night droned on he became more persistent in ushering her to bed, promising to wake her if anything happened. Ron had not been invited to stay the night and not wanting to cause a fight Hermione didn't ask him to leave either. He was nestled in a chair just outside Harry's room; eyes firmly fixed on Draco.

Harry was now cleaned, bandaged, and dressed. Hermione and Draco had both wept while mending his wounds. It was a difficult task for him since he couldn't use magic but he knew that assisting Hermione had helped just as much. Over the past few months he had grown an appreciation for muggles and how they lived; Hermione insisting on a "no magic in the home" lifestyle. This was an obvious exception. His days were filled with reading and potions: Grimmauld Place being well equipped in books and supplies. He starred down at the book nestled in his lap, trying to focus on the words to no avail. It was a muggle story Hermione had recommended to him, something about a very short man, a ring that made you invisible, and a volcano. As much as he tried to read he found that he couldn't. His mind pulled in far too many directions.

"You should get some sleep," Hermione whispered from the doorway.

"I thought you had gone to bed." He retorted kindly.

He heard her laugh softly as she pulled a matching chair from across the room next to his. "How is he?" she asked taking a seat.

"Every now and then he stops breathing, he's still ice cold, and I'm not certain if the pain potion is working or not."

Hermione's brows furrowed seemingly contemplating what else could be done. Leaning in closer to Draco she asked, "what about him?" Motioning back towards Ron.

"I think he's trying to do wandless on me and make the chair will spontaneously combust. It's a good thing he's rubbish at it, he hasn't looked away once."

She sighed leaning back into the chair her hand drawing circles on her stomach. "You can come in." She called reluctantly.

Ron shot forward and closed the space between them. He made to sit on the edge of the bed before being snapped at and waived off by the others. They sat patiently waiting for him to retrieve his chair and place it at the foot of the bed. "Now can we talk about this?" he asked trying not to let his anger show despite his flailing hands.

"There really isn't much to talk about Ronald" she said levelly.

"Ron. My name is Ron. You've called me it for years."

"Yes well that was before you lied and abandoned me. I've forgiven you for your foolish antiques far too many times before but that was too far. I had to draw a line."

"I wasn't the one pissing off everyone we knew at every possible chance!" he jeered.

Both Draco and Hermione shushed him and motioned to the sleeping Harry before he continued, "Can you blame us for being angry with you? You were protecting him, caring for him, you- you forgave him. He is the reason Fred is dead."

"Oh for Merlin's sake Ronald. It isn't his fault. Voldemort and his true followers are to blame. Draco was only doing what he had to, to protect his mother. You would do the same if it was for your family. And honestly," she said motioning to Draco in a sarcastic manner, "he's really a death eater I mean look, he's terrifying."

She and Draco both snickered before quieting themselves so as not to wake Harry. Ron's face had turned nearly as red as his hair, his lips pursed, trying not to say anything he would regret.

The room was petrified with silence. Its occupants all withdrawn in thought

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I Ronald? I haven't seen you since July."

He breathed a heavy sigh and dropped his head to his hands. "I'm sorry 'Mione. I don't know what to say. I-I don't know what to do to make this right. Please, what can I do?"

"I'm not sure." She said tenderly. She loved him and he meant the world to her but still she felt hesitant to blindly allow him back in. It was then a thought occurred to her, "what would you have done if you knew?"

Ron raised his head from his hands, "what do you mean?"

"You left in July. If my dates are correct she was conceived in June. I found out only days after you left. If you had known what would you have done?"

"I'd have come back of course."

"And then what?" She prompted, doing her best to hold back her emotions.

"I'm not sure. We could have come up with a plan I guess."

"What would you have advised?" Draco chimed in.

"We're too young to be parents. As much as I'd like to be one I think it would have been best to… er… stop it."

Hermione inhaled sharply as her hand shot to her belly. She tried to hold back the tears to no avail. Her face was tense and filled with sorrow. Her eyes showed the betrayal she felt.

"Really Weasley?" Draco snapped. He had moved his book and tea to the nightstand and was doing his best to comfort Hermione without losing Harry's touch. "What kind of man are you?"

"A better man than you! I didn't abandon those who needed me during the war! I stayed with them. I fought for us, all of us, even people like you." Ron snapped rising from his seat.

"I didn't abandon my family when they needed me the most and you abandoned her. I'm not the one suggesting that she shouldn't be having her baby because it's inconvenient. I've been here righting my wrongs. What have you been doing?" Draco retorted, standing and moving closer to him, forfeiting Harry's hand.

"There's nothing you could do that would fix being a Death Eater. We should have let you rot in that cell you bastard!" He shouted shoving Draco back.

Hermione quickly jumped between them. "Stop it. Stop it now both of you." She pleaded.

Draco halted and gathered himself. Aggression oozed from Ron.

"Either way," he spat, "it's mine and Hermione's decision. She's smart. She knows this is the best option for her."

It was Hermione who now spun to face him. Her tears had ceased and were now replace by a chilling anger. "Get out." Though her voice was level her words couldn't be mistaken for anything other than the threat that it was.

"Hermione-" he started.

"Enough." A barely audible Harry said from the bed.

"Harry!" Everyone said in unison rushing to his side.

Harry sputtered and coughed. His throat was rough and dry. "Enough" he urged again. His voice was hoarse and felt foreign.

"Shh Harry, please don't try to talk." Hermione insisted.

He nodded, wincing at the stiffness in his neck.

"Harry mate when you're better we need to talk about how you um… ended up there." Ron interjected.

Draco tensed as possibilities crossed he mind. "That's not something we need to be talking about now. He's only just woken."

Ron huffed not wanting to admit the validity of Draco's words.

"Ron," Harry said as sternly as he could manage, "you need to leave."

Ron's mouth dropped open. "Har-"

"Now" was all Hermione said leaving no room for further discussion. She was weary and distressed but did her best to hold her ground.

They watched as Ron stomped from the room and slammed the door behind him.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, "that could have been worse" she mused.

Draco stared at her, bewildered by her sudden ease. "How?"

"He could have noticed that you and Harry were holding hands." She joked giving them a small smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **As always thank you for reading, please follow/favorite and review!**

* * *

As the sun rose the next morning its light shone through the open curtains, casting a warm glow throughout the room. Hermione was curled up on the bed next to Harry. Draco was sound asleep in the chair next to him. Harry's eye creaked open, he winced at the bright sun.

"Krea-Kreacher" he called softly trying not to wake his companions.

"Master Potter?" the small elf spoke, appearing next to him on the bed.

"It's me Kreacher. I need some of the core potion."

"Kreacher has not brewed the potion since Master did not return. Kreacher closed the house as Master Severus commanded. Windows and curtains closed, fires out just as Kreacher was told."

Harry tried to move but found it pointless. He studied the room before him: it was relatively sized and it was obvious Hermione had put a great deal of thought into it. The room had the same black flooring as the rest of the house. The walls were a dark burgundy. There was an iridescent shine where the sun hit the wall giving it even more of a Gryffindor glow. On either side of the bed was a nightstand each with a lamp and photos spread on top Draco's long abandoned cup sitting next to him. On the opposing wall was a large wardrobe between the two windows, which were draped in thick curtains. To one side was a door that he assumed led to the bathroom. The other had a small table where he guessed the two armchairs normally sat. It was warm and cozy compared to the darkness of Spinners End. Though he should feel calm and relaxed here an unsettling feeling grew deep within him.

"Can you do something for me?" he asked Kreacher after a few minutes.

"What is it Kreacher is to do?"

"Go to the Dragon's Keep in London and check on the bar keep Anderson. Make sure he's alright. Find my cloak and make sure it has my wand, the parchment, and the time turner. Bring it back here but first go back to the house and begin the potion. I need it as soon as possible. I'll need a full report when you return."

"Right away." And with that Kreacher was gone.

"You seem much better this morning." Hermione said sitting up.

"Sorry 'Mione didn't mean to wake you."

"I was already awake. It's Christmas you know."

"Christmas?" he asked astonished, "Shit."

"Harry, how long have you been… away?"

He paused trying to remember when it was he had left. His mind was foggy and he found it hard to recall much. "Mid-June maybe."

Hermione's face fell, "Oh harry… I wish… I wish I could have known…. Could have done something…. I'm so sorry." He shoulders shook and tears freely fell as she tried to speak between sobs.

He tenderly placed a hand on hers, his thumb moving it in gentle circles. It was then he noticed the protrusion from her lower half.

"Hermione are you- pregnant?"

Her sobs were replaced by quiet laughter as she pulled back allowing him a better view. "Yes. I'm six months along now. It all been so odd. I don't have my mum to help me and Ronald has been gone and Draco has been so sweet but it's not quite the same."

Harry looked at her confused, "What do you mean Ron has been gone? He was here last night. I know you were having a bit of a go but I thought with the baby and all-"

"That he'd be here." She interrupted, "I'd like to think that too but things between us aren't pleasant right now. How about I get us some tea and then I'll tell you all about it?"

"Coffee would be great right now" he mused.

"Coffee it is."

She rose from the bed and left leaving Harry alone with a sleeping Draco. He couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous man and studied him. He was still as pale as he had always been though dark circles marred his otherwise flawless face. His hair was short and disheveled from sleep. He was still lean but had a more muscular figure than he remembered. What caught his attention the most was the dark blue jeans and white shirt that hugged his body. He stiffened as his eyes landed on the stark black mark on his forearm. He tried to remember the last time he had seen it on him.

 _"Come now the others are waiting." Lucius called over his shoulder._

 _Harry ran to Draco's side, grabbed his arm, and pulled him behind him. "He's not going anywhere with you. Not now; not ever. I'm done watching you destroy him. He's staying with me."_

 _Turning to face him Lucius laughed before asking, "What do you plan to do, save him? He is as much a death eater as I. How can you expect to protect him when he has been seen so publicly with the Dark Lord?"_

 _"In case you haven't noticed I'm not one to follow the rules." He snapped._

 _"Draco come" Lucius demanded._

 _It wasn't Lucius whom Draco looked to but rather Narcissa who had remained quiet through it all. "Mum, come with us." He said with his hand out._

 _"You will not" Lucius commanded._

 _Before anyone could respond the quiet forest was charged with the sound of Aurors appearing around them, wands already drawn. The next few moments were a blurred. Harry called out for them to stop, his cries inaudible over the shouts of the others. Before he could react Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa were on the ground in a full body binds._

 _"No! They were on our side!" He cried, falling next to Draco and Narcissa._

 _"I'm sorry Harry but they're on the list. We have to check." Kingsley Shacklebolt said coming to stand by Draco. He needled beside him and lifted the sleeve of his shirt. There against his pale skin was the dark mark. Kingsley sighed and looked to Harry apologetically. "He has it" he called to the others. Dragging Draco to his feet he released him from the binding spell before clasping chains around his wrist. Draco stared at Harry, who knew there was nothing to be done, silently pleading for him to do something._

 _Throwing his arms around Draco he held on for as long as he could, "I'll figure something out."_

 _"I told you not to make promises you couldn't keep." Draco sighed sadly as he was pulled away._

Harry felt a tinge of pain as he remembered the look of betrayal on Draco's face. It was much different than the calm relaxed face he now had. He chastised himself for not doing anything more; for not fighting for him or at the very least saying something in his defense. Even though he had gone to his trial and spoken to countless people on his behalf he still didn't think that was enough to earn him the kindness Draco showed him. It was true he still loved Draco despite being unable to feel it. But did Draco still feel the same about him he wondered.

It was then that Hermione reentered the room: a tray of drinks and breakfast for three in hand. She set it on the night stand before coming to prop Harry up in bed. Once he was situated she retrieved the tray and took a seat in front of him.

"Should we let him sleep" Harry asked motioning towards Draco.

"Yes. I try to never wake him up. He doesn't sleep very well since he's gotten out."

"Gotten out?"

"Of Azkaban. Surely you must remember. That's the last time anyone saw you." Noticing his confused face she continued, "you had come to see him and you asked about the wards and protection on Malfoy Manor. He has a hard time remembering things these days and when he told you he didn't remember you got angry and left. That was it. Percy saw you leave and none of us every saw you again until Ron and Arthur showed up last night with you."

"It seems that I've missed quite a lot and I know that you have questions. Why don't you tell me everything that's gone on and after I've had some time to gather the missing information I'll fill you in."

Hermione mulled over the idea before nodding in agreement. She picked up her plate and told him the events between bites.

"They day that you came to see Draco we were on our way to his last inquiry. Things had been going wrong all morning. I felt off and Ronald and I had gotten into a fight before coming. You see a few weeks before-hand school was rounding out and I was busy preparing for my student's exams. He was upset that I wasn't spending enough time with him. Eventually it turned into an argument about Draco. The weeks following that, which led up to the final inquiry, were tense. On the day of the inquiry Draco fell ill. It turns out they had been starving and beating him. I took him to St. Mungo's and asked him to inform the Ministry. He lied to them and then came back here and packed a bag. By the time I got back from work he was gone. He didn't even leave a note. It was about a week later that he came back. He made his apologies and I forgave him. Thing were good but they weren't great. It was July by then and I was getting ready for upcoming term. What he failed to tell me was that he didn't want me going back. I would have still gone regardless.

Anyway, we got into another fight and I left to stay at the school for a few days. When I came home he was gone. He had taken all of his stuff and left for good this time. I found out about the pregnancy a little while later. I didn't know where he was or if he was coming back so I decided I wouldn't play the games anymore and chose not to tell him. I stepped down from my position at the school and in September Draco was released into my custody. Though technically he's under your custody. The Ministry doesn't know that you've been gone. In fact, very few know that you haven't been seen in a year and half."

"How have you managed to keep it from them?"

"We've had to lie quite a bit, but mostly saying things along the line of you deserving a break and off on an extended holiday in France, seem to have satisfied them. Until that day in Azkaban we had seen you enough to worry but not send out the search parties. We knew you were alive after all."

It was then that the sleeping man next to them stirred, shifting himself in the chair. They both sat silently hoping he wasn't awake. Once the sound of Draco's soft snoring returned they brought their focus back to the conversation.

"France, eh?"

"Yeah it was the best I could think of. Bill and Fleur have been occasionally lying to others saying they've seen you around and you stop by every now and then. They and George are the only ones on 'my side' since the break-up. Arthur seems impartial to both and I can't seem to gather Ginny's thoughts. It's like she's with me until she not. I'm not entirely sure. I hate this you know- having sides. It feels wrong. I don't want them to choose, I really don't, especially since he and I were never married."

"Ron's always been a bit of git. He'll come 'round."

"I don't think so. He uh found out about Fred and I."

"Oh" was all Harry could say. He remembered being the only one besides George who knew about the two of them. He remembered how much her heart had broken seeing him lying dead in the great hall but unable to mourn for him for fear of drawing attention. "You miss him?"

"I did until he came back to haunt me. Literally. He's a ghost at the school now. He would come and eat with me, and sit in the library with me, and he sat through most of my classes. If the baby was a boy I would have named him after him."

"I take it there's a mini Hermione on the way then."

"You'd be correct, though I haven't figure out the name yet. I've always liked Rose but I've thought about Adelaide and Genevieve as well."

"I like Rose. It's nice and simple and you know if she does end up with Ron's hair it'll be a perfect match."

"It would wouldn't it" she laughed.

Hermione poured Harry some more coffee and herself another cup of tea. They both sat sipping on their drinks in calm silence.

"Harry," Hermione started, "I've got to know, how are you even awake? With your injuries and the state that you were in last night you should be in a coma. Yet you're up and drinking coffee, laughing, and fully cognizant. You were barely breathing last night; we were all afraid that you would be dead by now. I don't understand it."

"I've actually got the answer to that one," Draco interjected sleepy, adjusting himself to a better position, "but first would you mind passing that extra cup of coffee please."

After a few sips, he looked back up to the others who were eagerly awaiting his answer. "I've been working on a potion the past few months. It's almost like a pepper up, skelegrow, and essence of dittany in one. It basically heals the skeleton, muscles, tissue, skin, and mind at the same time. Of course by mind I mean that it builds temporary barriers holding back any emotional damage and undue memories. Add that with a cocktail of pain potions and you have this" he said motioning toward Harry. "the only down side is it doesn't last. The effects wear off in about 24 hours sometimes less. So at any time today you could easily slip back to a near death state again. Your body is mended but the physical and emotional toll is still there. So you'll feel the pain and damage even though its technically been healed."

Setting aside her tea, Hermione pulled Harry's free arm towards her and lifted his bandages to reveal bright pink scars. Her mouth dropped open to see no open wounds or gashes. They were fresh scars nevertheless. "Merlin's beard." She muttered tenderly feeling them.

Draco was staring intently at the floor unable to see the damage in the bright daylight. Hermione's gaze fell to her lap unable to look any longer. They loved Harry and seeing this brought them too close to a reality that neither wished to dwell on.

Draco ached to touch Harry. To hold him in his arms and never let him go again. Here within these walls he would be safe. He could heal him and tend to him. People rarely came and he and Hermione almost never left. Here he could love Harry to the extent he desired so much. He wondered if Harry would be happy like that, living with him and taking the time to truly fall in love. Though neither had ever expressed feeling enough was said to know that the they had been there. The way Harry clung to him and cried out when he was pulled from his arms was enough to know that Harry had, at one point, loved him.

All three jumped as a loud crack alerted them to Kreacher's arrival. "Kreacher has come with the report you asked for" he said.

Harry set down his tea before motioning for him to take a seat on the bed. "Speak."

"The Pub has been burned. The man is at a muggle hospital. Kreacher has asked for him to be moved to St. Mungo's on Masters behalf. Master's cloak was burned but its contents were among the ash. Kreacher has Master's wand and time turner sir. I've started the potion but it cannot be completed. The full moon hasn't come yet and Master has run out of unicorn blood."

"Unicorn blood!" Draco and Hermione shouted in unison. "Harry that's dangerous." Hermione added.

"The parchment? There was a parchment in the cloak." Harry nervously inquired paying the others no mind.

"The muggle had the parchment with him. The healers gave it to Kreacher. Kreacher made a request for them to be obliviated, Sir." He then laid a small bag on the bed indicating that Harry's belongings were inside before leaving the room. Harry moved for it only to be stopped by Hermione. She eagerly reached for it and pulled out each item in turn. Picking up the time turned she examined the broken chain.

"This can't be used anymore Harry. The chain is broken. It wouldn't be safe to use it."

"Never mind that," Draco scoffed "what in the hell is this?" He had unrolled the parchment and scanned its contents. He passed it to Hermione who also looked it over in dismay. "Harry this is-"

"A list of all those who died during the war" he finished.

"How did you get this and why are some of the dates changed?" Draco asked.

"The time turner. You've been going back in time to save them haven't you?" Hermione answered for him, allowing him no time to explain before continuing, "that amount of time travel is dangerous. It would have had extreme effects on you. Not to mention the timeline. If you had seen yourself or one of us. If someone else had seen you it would have innumerable consequences. Harry how could you? Why would you?"

"Do you remember the story of the deathly hallows?" He asked not waiting for a response, "Ignotus Peverell, my sort of great something or another, was the one given the cloak of invisibility. Also known as the one who greeted Death as an old friend. Apparently, my family has a long history of being friends with the sadistic bastard. After you were taken from me," he looked to Draco, "I went back to the school to finish up there. I knew something would need to be done to free you but until I had time to think I couldn't risk making it worse. I went to go help others and find you and Ron." He said this time looking to Hermione. "You know from there I went to my parents grave where I fell asleep. When I woke he was there."

"Who was?" Hermione asked.

"Death. He's real and apparently pissed that I can't seem to die. Just come pretty damn close to it. He told me that too many people had died and the world was out balance. I'm not entirely sure what he meant by that. He told me that I needed to go back in time and save the people whose names were on the list. He then uh gave me a 'gift' if that's what you want to call it. But that's where I've been."

"That would be the explanation to so many questions people have had. But what about the other brother? The woman he brought back faded and died. Why wouldn't the others?"

"He said that as long as their name was on the list it wouldn't happen. Something about untimely deaths and he made the rules."

"But why didn't anyone remember you being there?" she inquired.

"I obliviated most of them."

"And those you didn't?" Draco asked. His mind jumping back to the random visitation at the Manor.

"I killed them" He answered plainly. "Death was always pretty pissed about that but it couldn't be helped."

Hermione's hand shot to her mouth and a look of surprise and terror spread on her face. "You, you killed people?"

"Would you believe me if I said I had no choice?"

"Oh Harry what have you done?!" she screeched and swiftly left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **This chapter is a little short, sorry, it was originally my longest chapter at nearly 5,000 words. I decided to split it into two chapters. I hope you all enjoy! As always thank you for reading, please follow/favorite and review!**

* * *

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He could feel a headache brewing and his strength beginning to fade.

"Headache?" Draco asked.

"Mhmm. I take it it's the potion."

"You would be correct but that's not the potion I want to discuss. The elf, Kreacher I take it, mentioned one. What is it?"

"As I mentioned he gave me a sort of 'gift'. The best way I can explain it is he took away emotions and feeling's he thought would hinder my decision to do the right thing. I can't feel remorse, happiness, love, excitement, or basically anything that the old Harry would use to drive his decisions. I also can't feel pain to a certain extent. Most of the time I faked being in pain so they would think it was working. The damage was there and getting worse but I never felt it until it got to my bones."

Draco sat quietly and listened as Harry went on about all of the thing he did and didn't feel. He listened as Harry described in detail each of the forms of torture he endured. He fought back the feeling of nausea that was building with each more horrifying thing he heard. It was his Harry that they had done this too. After Harry told him what Blaise had done his nausea was replaced with seething anger. He tried his best to keep a calm face but knew Harry could see right through it.

"So basically the point of the increased pain tolerance was so that I wouldn't be affected by the pain of my core disintegrating until it was too late. So between the physical toll of time travel and the deteriorating core I needed a way to heal the physical manifestations, hinder the pain, and slow the process. Thus I created the core potion. It's not a cure but it's a temporary fix- that is if it's taken."

"And unicorn blood is an ingredient?"

"It's the most important one. Even though the other ingredients contain healing components without the blood it isn't strong enough."

"Where did you get it?"

Remember in first year there was a slain unicorn in the Forbidden Forest? Apparently, Severus collected the blood and has had it stored all these years. Now it seems I've run out."

"Ignoring the fact that you called him Severus there's more than just what he had at the school-"

"If you're about to say Spinner's End, don't, I've depleted that as well." Harry interrupted.

"Actually I was going to say the potions room here. I have some. He gave it to me many years ago and when I moved in Hermione had all my stuff brought here from the Ministry vaults. I'm not sure how much I have but it's something. Though, it can do more than just kill you, I might be able to find another ingredient given there's enough time."

"I've already tried. Nothing else will work. And at this point I'm pretty certain I can't die."

"You might be reconsidering that statement in the morning when that potion wears off." Draco retorted.

They sat together for a long time discussing the events of the past year and half. Draco told him about the inquiries and how he had occupied his time since coming to Grimmauld Place. Harry told Draco about Severus being his dad and filled him in on his parent's lifelong connection. He told Draco about some of his missions and base camp. He explained everything about the portkeys and Anderson the bar keep. By the time they finished the sun had nearly set, the last light of day peeking through the curtains.

"It's Christmas you know. We should go downstairs and sit by the fire with Hermione. I can help you." Draco urged.

"My head is pounding and I can barely see straight. I can feel it wearing off."

Draco's brow furrowed, "it hasn't quite been twelve hours yet. The effects must wear off faster with more damage. I've only brewed one successfully and I don't have what I need to make another."

Harry smiled softly as he laid back into the pillows, "you've taken quite a liking to potions."

"I have. I think I want to be a healer, if they'll let me, once my sentence is finished."

"When will that be?" he asked with a more serious tone.

"They threw out some numbers but were never specific. I have a feeling they'll try to drag it out for life."

"I won't let that happen. Once I'm better I'll see what I can do."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Draco said solemnly.

"I didn't promise but I understand. I failed you. I'm sorry."

The room was quiet, both boys lost in thought about what could have been after that day. There was a small knock on the door before it creaked open. Hermione walked in, her face puffy and red, eyes swollen from crying. She moved to sit back where she had been earlier but stopped.

"I need to know that you regret it. That it was the only thing you could do or you would be dead. I need to know that you- you aren't becoming like him- like Voldemort."

"'Hermione I can't. I'm not quite sure myself."

Hermione's gaze moved to him, fear and confusion written on her face, "Harry-"

"Hermione he needs rest and we need to talk. Let's go see about some dinner. I'm famished and I'm certain the two of you are as well." Draco said ushering her out of the room, leaving no room for discussion from either party.

Harry relaxed into the bed. It was soft and warm and for the first time in hours he felt like he could breathe a normal breath. Draco was intoxicating. He knew that if he had the capabilities he would be overwhelmed by the man who had spent the whole day mere inches from him. He allowed himself to drift off to sleep with thoughts of Draco on his mind.

* * *

It was much later when he awoke and he was suddenly alerted to someone else I the room. A hooded figure stood at the foot of his bed and he tried his best to discern who it was.

"Lucius?" he hissed.

"My dear Harry. It seems we find our paths crossed again."

"Death." He spat. "What are you doing here?"

"You've fallen behind on your quest and I must say I'm disappointed."

"Oh come off it. You know where I've been."

"Yes and though unfortunate it is not the reason for my being here."

"Why are you here?" He asked trying to sit up. Evidently the potion had nearly worn off as he found this to be impossible.

"I've come to release you from our deal."

"But not enough lives have been saved. Isn't the world still unbalanced or whatever it is."

"As it seems the living have determined this to be an opportune time to procreate. Though not fully restored, enough balance has been reached, I can release you from your obligations."

"You mean you can restore my feelings?"

"And your pain."

"What about my core, will it heal?"

"The damage had been done. It won't fade any further but I cannot say it will ever be restored."

"Do it." Harry said.

"I do hope we do not see each other for a very long time Mr. Potter." Death said with a wave of his hand.

Harry felt a warm sensation wash over him. He felt as though the weight of the world was lifted from his shoulders. The ice cold sensation he had grown accustomed to dissipated. He was happy, sad, and confused all at once. It was then the immeasurable pain hit him. He could feel the broken bones, each gash and cut, all the pain he should have felt the past six months hitting him at once. He screamed, a blood curdling scream, as he was paralyzed from the pain. He screamed and screamed unable to hold himself back. Tears streamed down his face unhindered.

The door swung open as Draco and Hermione burst through freezing as their eyes landed on Death. He swirled his cloak and disappeared; leaving them to stare at the spot he had been. Harry continued to scream pulling them from their confusion.

"Draco my wand!" Hermione called barely audible over Harry's cries for help.

As Harry's screams intensified Draco struggled to focus on helping Hermione heal him. Each time Harry let out another wail he felt a knife plunge into his heart.

"Hold him or he'll hurt himself more thrashing like that!" She hollered.

It took everything he had not to cry as Harry let out an ear-piercing scream at his added weight. Harry fought back against him, his heart sinking each time he had to push harder. Eventually Hermione forced a potion into Harry's mouth. They waited for him to quiet and still. Both breathe a heavy sigh of relief as he fell asleep. Draco pulled back from him and plopped into the chair still next to the bed, Hermione following suit.

"What did you give him?" he asked.

"A coma inducing potion. When he's healed, he'll wake, but until then this is how he'll be."

"Any guess how long that'll be?"

"I have no bloody clue."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **I'm so sorry it has been so long since I last update. I've had a crazy few months and to top it off my computer died and I lost everything I had for the story. Luckily I managed to retrieve it. To make up for such a long wait I decided to give you all five new chapters to make up for the long seven months. I hope you all enjoy them and I promise there is more to come- hopefully with a much shorter wait this time.**

 **As always thank you for reading, please follow/favorite and review!**

* * *

 _27 February, 2000_

It had been nearly two months since Harry had been awake. The two did their best to tend to him but with Hermione's due date drawing near it had mostly been left to Draco. He didn't mind though. As time passed he was able to stomach seeing Harry's marred and damaged body. And as one month grew to two he had each line, each burn, each blemish memorized. Each day he came in and fed Harry, gave him more potions, and dressed him. He was unashamed to do this. He knew that if he was allowed to become a Healer it would be part of his daily life. The only difference in this being that he cared deeply for his patient. He would read to Harry and some nights he slept in the chair next to his bed. He may be unconscious but he knew Harry could hear him and he did his best to be kind and loving when in Harry's room.

When he was alone it was a different story. He rarely slept and when he did he was plagued by nightmares. When he was awake he poured over books and cauldrons trying to help. He had taken over from Kreacher in attempting to brew Harry's potion. And with each trial it was to no avail. His heart hurt seeing Harry like this and he often found himself breaking out in random fits of tears. He tried to smile when he was near Hermione but she could almost always see right through it. He had found a great distraction in the task of decorating Rose's nursery. Pastels filled the room with added touches flowers. Hermione had said that she wanted the room to look like a garden. When Rose laid in her crib it would be as if she was laying in the grass, looking up into the sky, on a perfectly sunny summer day.

He often found his mind drifting to thoughts of small pale children with raven hair. They were a small refuge of happiness and comfort. A dream he knew would never be obtained yet he craved it. He craved a chance have a family to do right by, to raise in a home of love and happiness. He craved an opportunity to love and be loved. He wanted this dream to be reality so bad it hurt; it was his one chance had happiness and redemption.

 _Would Harry want that?_ He wondered. _Would he want that with me?_

"Draco, do you have a moment?" Hermione asked from the doorway.

He put down the small jumpers he had been folding and offered her the seat he had been in. Eagerly she took it before continuing, "I have a bit of news that you may or may not find good. I've received word from a dear friend of ours, Andromeda Tonks. Her daughter was married to Professor Lupin."

"Yes Nymphadora, she was my cousin."

"Yes, I'm glad you remember. Anyway, they had a young son just before they were both killed in the battle. She has been caring for him since; though Harry was named guardian and godfather. I wrote to her some time ago expressing Harry's return but that he was ill. She's owled back and it seems that she too has taken ill and is not in any shape to care for Theodore -we call him Teddy for short. I told her about you and clarified a few uncertain details. She has agreed that even with Harry's illness and me expecting any time now that Teddy would benefit from being here with us. He's expected at the end of the week. Please tell me you're okay with this." She finished, the worry written on her face.

"I'm more than okay with it. It will be wonderful to be with family and to be honest I'd welcome any additional distractions."

"If you're that eager I can put you to work decorating another nursery in the room connected to this, perhaps? Teddy will need a room and having them together will be easier on us."

"I think that's something I can manage. Though with a newborn, toddler, and ill adult I'd ask what we've gotten ourselves into but I think it's pretty pointless by now."

Hermione shook her head and laughed. "You're right. I guess I've learned to just go with it." After a pause, she continued, "you seem to have found something to ground you these days. It makes me happy to see that you're at least-"

"Stable?"

"Not the word I would use but in essence, yes, stable. I know you're worried about him. I don't know when he'll wake up and what condition he will be in, but he will wake up, that much I do know. I'm still looking into a few things and I think I found something. I'm not entirely certain. I know it's more than just worry that's eating at you. I know you have feelings for him and I want you to know I'm doing my best. He will get better and having the kids here will help. He loves children and it will make him feel like he has a family….we all will."

"We're all orphans in a way." he said grimly before redirecting, "what feelings?"

"You talk in your sleep. I hear you talking about him. And when you don't think I can see you, when you think you're alone, I see how you look at him. He's your world. He always has been. I'm pretty certain the entire school knew you had a crush on him since first year. There were even a few betting pools on when you two would eventually own up to it. I never took part in them of course, though if I had we would be the richest wizards and witches in all of England."

"Were there really that many people with so little to do with their lives?"

"And so much homework left undone." She added.

"But really, was it that obvious?"

"You never really did hide it that well. Something about endless sexual tension and the phrase, 'scared Potter' that made it nearly impossible to miss."

Draco burst out in laughter. He smiled as he remembered a few instances in which he had used that where he had been hoping for Harry to jump him then and there. "I know you mentioned thing in passing before but I've never really asked if you approve?"

"Over the past few months I've come to know an entirely different person than the boy I went to school with. Though, and I hate to say it, there's parts of you that I've seen all along. I've seen the good in you and until you started being a royal pain in the ass and throwing around your blood status there was a point in time I could have sympathized with and understood you. We've had invisible hands guiding our paths and writing our lives for us since day one. It was rather difficult to stray from the path we were on.

Harry would allude to caring for you from time to time but he never came out and said anything. It was noticeable especially in fifth and sixth year. He was borderline obsessed. We almost had the professors intervene fearing the two of you would end up hexing each other in a bathroom one day."

"If I remember correctly we did and he almost killed me in the process." Draco interjected.

"Yes well that year we almost lost him. After Sirius's death he pulled away from us. It was hard to find something for him to hold onto besides you. I hope that if he wakes he will do it again: attach to you that is. He has a tendency, you know, to fall into these periods of depression and lose his sense of who he is. I worry that he's gone far too long without the emotions that he's needed to pull himself from this in the past. He's been isolated, alone, and being captured did nothing to help him. I fear that when he wakes up he's not going to wake up the Harry we know; the Harry we love. I want to wait a few months but I think this summer I might take the kids with me and go stay at Bill and Fleur's. It'll be good giving you two the time alone. If he's awake by then."

"Hermione don't say that. He'll be awake any day now and he'll be the Harry we both know. The pretentious git who has far too much luck and can get away with anything his heart desires."

"I hope you're right. I miss him. It hurts to see him in there every day. Laying lifeless. I know he's alive but it's hard. There were times at school we would have to go and pull him from his bed, pull him from his depression, because that's what it was. He's had far too much in his life that he's needed to face and far too many struggles. We all have but he had it worse.

Ronald and I grew up with loving families we had that to fall back onto. But he's an orphan. His aunt, uncle, and cousin were horrendous to him. We knew what they did. Ron even tried to convince his parents to adopt Harry more than once. They always brushed it off as just a joke and said that he was already a part of the family. It wasn't until he was visiting on summer and they saw what the Dursleys had done to him. They realized Ronald had been serious about his request and that all the years of begging had been for Harry's safety.

It took a while for them to forgive themselves for that. We convinced them it was okay because he had us, the order, Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore- or so we thought-, and in the strangest ways he had you. If you think about it, you are one of the few constants that has always been there. It was- and I hate to say this- but it was good the two of you always got into it with each other. He would build up his emotions and bottle them. He had so much rage."

"I was there for him to take it out on." He admitted.

"Precisely. But it was good. You allowed him the ability to release it. He was under so much pressure to be perfect. To be the chosen one, the hero, everyone desired. He wasn't allowed to be a normal person and experience things like the rest of us. So when you think about it you were a welcome distraction in his life."

"Thanks. I think" he mused.

She smiled, "you're welcome. You know I should have seen there was more to you. I feel silly for never noticing. I should have seen there was more than just the pure-blood rich kid. I know we've talked about it and forgiven each other but I still feel awful."

"You really didn't have much for me to forgive you for. It was mostly me would need to be forgiven." He interjected.

"Well I did punch you in third year" she added sheepishly.

"Yeah and it was a damn good right hook too."

"It's just," she continued "in the beginning you seemed like any other person. A child similar to those I knew in the muggle world who struggled to live up to their parents' expectations. I never judged them or anyone else. But I was almost too eager to judge you. I almost wanted to judge you- to hate you. I never really considered that maybe there was a deeper reason for the way that you were and for that I'm truly sorry."

"Hermione I think the pregnancy hormones are starting to get to you. You've become far too emotional these days. I need Rose to go ahead and join us so you can go back to being the sensible Hermione I know you are. I need her to keep you too busy for long, touchy- feely conversations like this from every happening again."

She laughed, "I'd give anything for her to join us. I'm nervous but I can't wait to be a mother. I want to hold her and see her. I want to know if she has my eyes or his? Will she have my hair and years to come we can bond over the struggles of taming it? Or will she have bright red hair like his and be spotted across the room and everyone will know she's a Weasley? It's horrible for me to say this really but I hope she looks more like him than me, because in a way, she'd look more like Fred."

"You struggle with that don't you," he asked.

"Struggle with?"

"You spent years being shoved towards Ron. You were amiable to Fred until the two of you realized there was something more. By then it was as if you were expected to end up with Ron. Everyone was pushing you two in one direction while you so desperately wanted to be in another. Kind of like Pansy and I. Our marriage was arranged since our birth. Our parents had predicted that would be our lives. They didn't even bother to ask. People had seen you together for years and decided that was how it had to be. You weren't allowed to stray from that and follow your heart and love who you pleased. I don't blame you. I don't blame you for still loving Fred. I understand and you have my sympathies. It's hard not being able to be with the person you want even though they're right there. I know it's more difficult for you, him being a ghost and all, but I just want you to know that I'm here. Over the time that I've been with you, as you've helped me, grounding me and slowly bringing back my sanity. You've become my family Hermione." He said pausing.

"And even when my sentence is up, if that day ever comes, I hope you would allow me to remain in your life. Even though our parents are still alive we can never go back to them. We are orphaned in a way so we are forced to define our own families. To define who and what they are and most importantly to choose them and I hope you will allow me to choose you as mine." He elaborated.

"He loves you Draco. He may have never voiced it but there was a point in time before the final battle Ronald had left, in his usual style, and abandoned us. Harry and I were alone and we grew even closer than I thought possible. And it was then I discovered he was gay. He never said anything but I knew. I asked if there was someone he felt drawn to: he always described you. He left out the obvious details but it was you. Even if I had any doubt beforehand it wouldn't have mattered. I was in the courtyard when he ran across the bridge to you. I followed him and watched as you were pulled from his arms. There was no mistaking it he loved you then and I'm certain it hasn't changed."

"We won't know if he doesn't wake up." Draco voiced.

"When he wakes. He will. One day."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **As always thank you for reading, please follow/favorite and review!**

* * *

10 March, 2000

The day was no different than each day before it. A quiet prison cleverly disguised as home sat stale and frozen. Time dragged minuets to hours with little attention from the occupants. Endless rain forbid Hermione from coming and going as she pleased; leaving her to join the others in combined solitude. Draco sat on the piano bench staring blankly at the keys. His face red, eyes puffy, and streaked with dried tears. He knew that for the moment he was alone and it was safe to let his guard down. He felt suffocated by the house and the false freedom it provided. He longed for company, for Harry to wake and join him, for a chance to live rather than simply survive.

His fingers brushed the keys silently feeling for a song he has long since forgotten how to play. His gaze wandered to the parchment rolls strewn across the top of the piano. A Ministry seal blazed in red wax on each.

 _Dear Draco L. Malfoy-Prisoner 349,_

 _We are writing to inform you of changes in your sentencing. As determined in August of 1999, the terms of your sentencing allotted six (6) months of restricted parole, restricting your access beyond your current residence. After further review you will_ _ **not**_ _be granted permission to leave the establishment under supervision. Your in-home restriction will be extended for another six (6) months. We will then review any new material and inform you of our decision. As a reminder, you are required to present yourself at your six (6) month hearing at 3:00 PM, Monday the 13th, March, 2000. You must be accompanied by one of the following witches or wizard:_

 ** _Harry J. Potter_**

 ** _Hermione J. Granger_**

 ** _Ronald B. Weasley_**

 _We would also like to remind you that if you are lacking satisfactory improvement you will be returned to Azkaban._

 _Members of the Wizenmagot_

 _Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

Fresh tears streamed down his face as he thought of the letters again. He had carefully looked over each parchment trying to understand its contents. Anger and sadness fought a silent war inside him. Even he could see through the shaded documents. He fully understood they intended to send him back to his cell- back to his death. Harry couldn't save him this time, he wouldn't be there to speak to the others, to say whatever he had said the first time to spare him from the Dementor's Kiss. The letters were nothing more than a thinly veiled execution notice.

He was jolted from his thoughts by a heavy crash from the kitchen. "I'm alright!" Hermione called up the stairs. He knew it was no accident. She had taken to throwing glass when things became too upsetting for her. They each had their way of dealing with their demons. He could hear her ranting furiously about the atrocities and vendetta against him. He wanted to help her but couldn't bring himself to move. Harry still lay unmoving upstairs and he would never be able to speak to him again. Though he allowed tears to stream down his face he stayed silent. He didn't want to upset Hermione any further. Once he left she would be entirely alone with Harry and two children. She had become so dear to him and the thought of her alone and overburden pulled at his heart. Putting his head in his hands he allowed the weight of his burden to pull him down into despair as he wept for all that he had lost and that had yet to be taken from him.

He vaguely comprehended the sounds of the footsteps and a voice carrying from the foyer. He knew this was neither Harry nor Hermione speaking leaving his mind to wander to the unknown. Panic shot through him. _It's the Ministry! They're here to take me._ His shoulders slumped as he resigned and waited for them to pull him from his seat.

"Draco" a voice said calmly. "Draco?"

He looked up to meet the eyes of a tall, stocky, red haired man.

"George!" Hermione greeted, finally having come up from the kitchen. "I thought I heard footsteps."

"It's good to see you too Hermione. How's the little one?"

"Ready to come out I hope. It'll be any day now."

 _"_ Angelina wouldn't mind coming over to help you out you know. We're expecting a little bundle of our own." He beamed.

"Oh George that's fantastic!" She said pulling him into a hug once more. "Have a seat. Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine, thanks, Angelina keeps me probably a little too well fed." George said, stopping to study Draco. Hermione's gazed followed George's, her eyes filling with worry as she studied his face, "the Ministry sent a not so subtle letter. It's not good." She explained.

"We'll figure a way around it, won't we?" He said offering a reassuring hand to Draco.

Draco tentatively took his hand. George pulled him from the bench before giving a manly pat to his back and motioning for all to sit on the plush sofas.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked wasting no time. They rarely had visitors and he knew this was more than just a tea call.

"Dad and Ron were whispering to each other about something the other day after dinner. You know me I couldn't resist. You've got some problems brewing." He paused taking a deep breath before continuing on, "it seems Ron's not going to let this whole baby situation go down smoothly. I think he's being one hell of a git and most of us agree. He's pulled out some wizarding custody laws and is -well- he's…"

"Trying to take her away from me." She finished.

"Precisely. I'm not sure about all the details but I do know that at the time that she's born you need to not be here." He motioned to Draco.

"We only have to worry about the next three days. After that I'll be on my way to the Dementors."

"Well that's part of the plan you see. We're not sure what's gotten into him but Ron has gone absolutely bonkers. He wants Hermione to leave so that it'll be between he and Harry to take you to the Ministry. Shy of another miracle Harry's in no position and it's his plan for him to take you."

"I'm not understanding where all of this is going." Draco said, his mind reeling, fear and panic clouding his mind.

"If Ron takes you he'll ensure that they send you back to Azkaban. He wants me to choose between losing her and sending you to your death. Either way he gets what he wants."

George nodded in confirmation, "It's an elaborate plan to get back at you. I've never seen this side of him. Something is definitely not right but we're a bit shy on time to figure out what. The only problem is that Hermione must leave."

"But why do I have to leave?"

"The ministry has been working to remove the laws put in place during Voldemort's return. Unfortunately, they haven't gotten to all of them. One of the laws states that if a child's born with one parent being pure-blood and the other being muggle-born the 'superior' family has the right to remove the child from the 'inferior' parent. For this first time in our family's history he's going to use his blood status to take her from you."

"This-this doesn't s-sound like him a-at all." She managed trying to hold herself together. "I've only s-seen him this angry once in his li-life. H-he was wearing a piece of V-Voldemort's soul around his neck. There- there has to be more to it. He wo-would never do-do this."

"For now we need to focus on staying a step ahead of him. Bill and I have talked and instead of you going to stay with him over the summer you're going tomorrow. Ron will have a harder time if he has to get all the way to France to pull this off. Dad is talking to the ministry about being the one to take Draco. I've tried talking to Percy to maybe push it off but there's a greater chance of Harry waking up than that happening."

"He going to wake up …when… when he's ready." Draco murmured.

"We can't bank on that. Right now, we need to focus on keeping you from the Dementors and Ron from Hermione. Fleur will be here tonight to help you pack and get ready. Bill is already on his way to get Teddy. Oh, complete side note, just wait 'til you see him. He looks so much like them. Right, back to it, I'm going to stay the weekend, if that's alright, so that Ron can't try anything funny."

"It sounds like everything is already decided then. I guess I have no choice." Hermione said grimly.

"Cheer up love. A vacation by the beach with your daughter, sounds lovely to me?"

Hermione offered a smile before standing and making her excuses about dinner leaving the men in awkward silence. Time stretched on before George clapped his hands together.

"Now then enough with this gloomy business. I wanted to say that I forgive you. Hermione told us all about how you've changed and I believe it. I want to start over. Now tell me about the gnome repellent you made for her garden. Angelina keeps fussing about them and I don't have the time to chuck 'em all. Go on I'm all ear."

Draco had to steady himself from the sudden change in conversation. _How does he do that?_ "I'm going to ignore that ear joke. I will say I appreciate the chance. She's done a lot for me some days I think it might be better for her if the Dementors had their way with me. This rift between she and Ron is because of me. I've done so much damage in my life perhaps it's time I paid for my crimes. I've done nothing to earn this kindness from her."

"This goes far deeper than you coming into the picture. Something had been off with each of them since the war ended. It was a fear we all had as the finally battle drew nearer, what would happen to the three who had spent their lives trying to save the world when the world no longer needed saving? Harry disappeared, Hermione has thrown away everyone and everything she loved and barricade herself in this house, and Ron has lost his mind. Just as it's taken you time to live again it's going to take each of them time to find their purpose again. Now, before I age drastically from all the wisdom pouring out of me, back to my problem: the gnomes." He beamed, waiting for Draco to explain the potion to him.

* * *

There was a pounding in his head and every part of him hurt. He opened his eyes and groaned. Every inch of his body was sore. Moving felt like a terrible punishment and even the shallowest breath made him cringe. He glanced around the room. Nothing had changed save the large trunk next to the bed overflowing with parchment, potions, and raw ingredients. He noticed one that had a label saying: _pain potion_ on the front. Warily he shifted onto his elbow so he could reach into the trunk. Bringing the potion to his lips he emptied the bottle before easing himself back onto the pillows.

 _How many days has it been? Where are the others? Am I even alive?_

Questions raced through his mind as he scanned the room. His eyes landed his trunk, next to the wardrobe, still hap hazardously packed from so many months ago. Taking a deep breath, he threw back the blankets and swung his legs over the edge in one swift movement. His vision blurred and pain filled his body but still he hoisted himself to his feet. After months of being stationary his legs were not ready for the weight and they buckled, pulling him to the ground with a loud _THUD._

 _"_ Bullocks!" He tried to shout but nothing came out.

He could hear thunderous steps as someone raced through the house. The door swung open as he managed to pull himself up against the wall.

"Harry!" Draco half called, half sobbed.

"Dr-Draco" Harry rasped holding a hand out for him. Not daring to forsake the wall Harry waited as Draco rushed to him, brushing off his hand, and pulling Harry to him instead. Harry relaxed in Draco's arms allowing him to hold him up.

"How-how long have I been out?"

Draco buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck firmly holding on to him

"Draco how long" Harry pleaded.

"It's March." He said after some time.

"Well shit."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **As always thank you for reading, please follow/favorite and review!**

* * *

Draco tenderly eased Harry back onto the bed. "Do-do you need anything? Can I get you something?"

"Answers" Harry croaked, "and maybe some water."

Draco went to the table and poured Harry a glass from the pitcher. "Hermione, George, he's awake!" he hollered down the hall. Turning back to Harry, "Here drink."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione called moments later, pausing to evaluate his condition, before throwing her arms around him. Once she released him she began rummaging through the trunks for some unspoken item as George entered the room.

"So I know you're a fan of the dramatics but if you could stop almost dying on us that would be fantastic." He mused taking a seat in an empty chair.

Draco took the chair beside Harry and passed him each potion Hermione handed him in turn. Once he had enough to satisfy her she took a seat on the bed. "What can you remember?" she asked.

"Honestly I'm not sure. I can't put it all together. There's bits and pieces but it really doesn't make sense."

"Try telling us what you do know and we will fill in the rest" George said.

"Okay… er… Death took back his 'gift', real or not real?"

"Real" all three said in unison.

"Ron and Arthur, they found me after I was taken."

"Real" they replied once more.

"Lucius was here."

"Not real" They replied. "He's still in hiding. No one has seen him in months." Draco added.

"Ron was here. You and he were fighting." Harry said nodding towards Hermione.

"Very much real." She added solemnly.

"Harry needs a haircut" George stated happily.

"Painfully real" Hermione replied holding back a laugh.

"Actually I quite like it" Draco added.

"Daddy issues" George teased only to flinch at Hermione's hand thumping the back of his head. "Any other questions to sort out?"

"I think I've gathered the important bits."

"How about a bite to eat mate? You look like shit." George stated in his ever-charismatic way. "Draco, a hand."

Draco looked between the others in front of him, studying their faces in turn, his unwillingness to leave Harry noticeable to all.

"Go," Hermione urged, "he won't die on my watch."

Patting Harry's head as he stood, George followed Draco out, pulling the door closed behind him. Harry winced as he attempted to adjust himself in his seat.

"You look in pain do you need another potion?" Hermione asked edging closer to the trunk.

"No, I'm fine 'Mione. No offense but you and Draco look like you haven't slept in ages. I'm guessing things weren't to pleasant during my…er… nap."

"At the beginning, no, things were quite awful. You were in so much pain. I'm beyond thrilled that you are awake I've just got a few other things that I need to handle before I can relax."

"Alright, lay it on me."

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever it is that you aren't saying."

"Oh Harry-" Hermione said moving to hug him but deciding against it. Quickly, she explained everything that had happened while he was asleep and what the plain was to handle it.

"Where's my wand 'Mione? I'll kill him."

"You will do no such thing. Everyone else is handle this. You need to focus on yourself and rest. Physically speaking you've been recovering well. Mentally, I know you Harry, it's going to be a while before you're past this."

"I'll be fine Hermione. I've handled worse in the past."

"No, you haven't." She chided, "you might think you have but you're not fooling anyone. You've had nightmares for years and every time something happened to you your aggression level was out of control. Plus…. When you first came to us Draco gave you a potion. It sort of helped create a barrier in your mind, like occlumency, it held back the memories since the war ended. It's not going to hold up forever Harry and I'm not going to be here to help you when it all comes back to you. I'm so far out of my depth here."

"Hermione, you're the brightest witch of our age, there's nothing out of your depth."

"I'm not that equipped in medicinal magic. I never have been. Draco has far surpassed me in that."

Harry sighed accepting the limitations of what he could and couldn't handle in his current state. He looked around the room before stopping at the windows. A heavy rain had started and stray rain drops were pitter patting against the glass. He brought his attention back to Hermione who had been patiently waiting for him to speak. "Hermione? How… how has he been?"

She smiled sweetly, "Honestly, he's been a mess. At the same time, I've never really seen this side of him and he surprises me every day. He's far less broken now than when he first came to live here. As much as he's hated it this break, no pressures, no duties, no one to impress it's done wonders for him. He's either been in here with you or pouring over books and cauldrons trying to learn everything he could in school. It's a bit difficult without magic but he manages nonetheless."

"That sounds nothing like the Draco we knew in school."

"He's become a really great man. The only thing that is… well…"

"What is it?" Harry asked a hint of worry in an otherwise plain voice.

"Harry, now that you can feel what most people feel again I need to know. Do you still love him the way you did in school? I know a lot of time has passed between now and that day but for his sake I hope that hasn't changed."

"'Mione I just woke up. I can hardly gather what day it is. Can't this wait?"

"No it can't" She said firmly. "I'm leaving and believe it or not I care about his well-being. He's an important person to me now. I need to know who's hands I'm leaving him in and if he's going to be safe."

"Why wouldn't he be safe with me?"

"You're not the same person you were before you left. He's still in love with that Harry, the one who did one selfless act after another, the one who saved him from the fire in the Room of Requirement despite years of anger towards each other, the one who cried and called for him as he was taken away. I need to know and so does he." She said, tension ever growing across her body.

"Yes. Alright. I still love him. I never stopped. But I don't know if I can tell him that."

"Why not?" She shouted exasperated.

"Because I can't handle losing him. If I lose one more person in my life I will never come back from it. Not you, not Ron, and especially not him. Lucius is still out there. All of us are still in danger. We were never free from it. We were under the illusion that the war was over and it was time for healing and happiness. It's not finished and I can't tell him I love him when days, months, or years from now I'm going to have to kill his father. He's an evil bastard but his father nonetheless. How could he ever look at me, much less love me, if I've murdered his family?" Harry cried.

George cleared his throat as he pushed the door open with his foot. "I've brought some food Harry." He stated calmly, as he placed the tray on the nightstand before helping Harry sit up, and passed him a plate. "He'll be back in a minute so you should wrap this up."

"I-I don't know what to say to any of that." Hermione whispered. George cleared his through before continuing, "you can't do this alone, mate. You need people to help you, people who love you, and he loves you. Don't push him away for fear of losing him."

"I'm not going to ask him to stay so I can destroy him either" Harry stated coldly.

Harry glanced at the plate on his lap and tried to eat. His arms were tired and lifting them was painful. He barely managed his first bite when Draco entered the room with tea for himself and the others. He passed Hermione and George a cup before going to stand on the other end of the bed. His eyes were puffy and red. Hermione shot a questioning look to George who shook his head and motioned towards the door. The two silently stood and exited.

"Should I bother to ask what that was about?" Harry asked without looking at Draco.

Draco stood unmoving and silent. The steam from his tea fluttered in front of his face as his hands gently shook the cup. He stared at Harry making no sign of answering his question. He watched him struggle to raise his arm enough to eat. He knew he should help him but couldn't move. He was shocked that he was even managing to breathe.

"Draco?" Harry called calmly. Draco blinked at him. "I…. thank you for everything you did."

The cup fell from Draco's hand and his tears started to fall once more. He rushed to Harry's side kneeling on the floor next to him. Reaching out he placed a hand over Harry's, who moved the dishes to the nightstand, before turning back to Draco with a pained expression.

 _His eyes!_

His beautiful green eyes were filled with sadness and Draco could see the confusion and sadness as he starred into them. He wanted to make Harry whole again. Make him feel something other than all that he had been enduring for so long. This was all his father's doing all this pain Harry felt. Harry was so weak and hurt. Here he was thanking him when all of this was his fault to begin with. Caught in his emotions he stood, leaning over Harry, before placing a hand beneath the other man's chin.

"What are you- Draco?"

Draco raised his head so Harry could look in his eyes. Before Harry could react to this sudden assault Draco leaned in and kissed him. A passionate, needing kiss and to his surprise Harry kissed him back.

Harry's hand raised tenderly and found its way to Draco's cheek the other gripping tightly to his hand that he still held. He needed him. Their tongues dueling as they deepened the kiss.

"I love you" Draco admitted, breaking for air.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **As always thank you for reading, please follow/favorite and review!**

* * *

Harry lay in bed that night trying to understand all that had happened in the few hours he had been awake. His mind failed to wrap around the bluntness of that kiss and the endless questions brought on by Ron's behavior. As the moonlight crept across the walls, he lay there contemplating all that needed to be done and how he would go about it. He had faced so many challenges before but now he was unsure of what path was the right one for him. For so long it had been good or evil, light or darkness, life or death and while threats to his well-being still hung over him his mind was far more focused on the threats plaguing the ones dearest to him. He mulled over each possibility before sleep came like a dark horse and swept him into a fitful, dream-less sleep.

* * *

The next morning Harry awoke to the gentle sound of music flowing through the house. Someone was sitting at the piano playing a delicate tune. There was a tray of warm food on the nightstand next to him and a note:

 _Join us if you feel up to it. Call for me if you don't._

It was scribbled in the beautiful handwriting he knew very well belonged to his favorite blonde. Harry smiled at the note before easing himself to a sitting position and devouring his food. He still felt weak and exhausted but whatever potions it was Hermione had been giving him were working. Once finished with food he tried to pull himself to his feet only to fall again. The soft music stopped before continuing again as the door to his room opened.

"Need a hand?" George said coming to his side.

"Perhaps" he said.

George helped him back to bed, despite Harry's protests, before turning to leave., "I'll let him know you're awake."

Harry waited patiently as he descended the stairs. Immediately the music stopped and moments later Draco appeared in his doorway, out of breath and looking frantic.

"I'm not dying you know. There was no need to rush." He joked.

"Forgive me. It became a habit when you were..." Draco paused, running a hand through his hair, "Is everything alright?"

"I was hoping you'd help me with something." Harry said doing his best not to blush. Despite his ragged appearance, Draco was still as handsome as Harry remembered. Gone were the days of slicked back hair and tailored suits. His pale, blonde hair hung loosely in his face complimenting his slight stubble. He wore jeans and a white button down shirt that seemed to cling to his slender frame. Draco had always been lean, and in spite of Hermione's cooking, he still held to the skin and bones form he had become in Azkaban. It pulled at Harry's heart knowing that he had been there, he had seen him in such a state, and had done nothing to help him. He had witnessed Draco's mind, body, and spirit breaking and yet he had been far too involved with his agenda to help him.

"What can I do?" Draco replied.

* * *

"I'm back!" Hermione called from the front hall. She was surprised when Draco didn't make his usual appearance at the top of the stairs whenever she arrived back from somewhere. Ever since he had moved in she could never leave for more than an hour or so at a time for fear of coming back to the mess she had seen in Draco's first week at Grimmauld Place.

 _"Draco?" Hermione called softly. Upon coming in the front, she had heard whimpering coming from the staircase. She drew her wand and cautiously began her accent to the top floor of the house. It was there in the farthest corner she saw him: Draco curled as small as his frail body would allow, violently crying, as he begged for an unknown form to leave him alone. She searched the room to find that it was only the two of them._

 _"Draco?" she called again, more gentle this time, "Draco it's me, Hermione."_

 _"'Mione!" Ron called from downstairs._

 _"Up here." She responded as gently as she could while still making sure he could hear her._

 _Ron came pounding up the stairs, wand at the ready, only stopping to take in the scene before him. "Bloody hell, what wrong with him?"_

 _"I'm not sure, I think he thinks he's in Azkaban still, he thinks someone is hurting him."_

 _Tucking his wand away, he crossed the room and forcefully pulled her to her feet by her arm. "Let him be. He'll sort it out."_

 _Pulling herself from his grasp, "He needs our help Ron."_

 _"He'll be fine. Let's go. Mum and Dad will be expecting us soon."_

 _"I'm not going anywhere. Not until he's alright." She stated matter-of-factly. "Help me get him down to his room."_

 _"I'm not helping him anymore than I have too. We're already stuck with him thanks to Harry, that git."_

 _Hermione spun around sharply, "Ronald I don't know what has gotten into you lately but I've had enough. Harry has his reasons for being away and whether you like it or not it is our responsibility to help Draco. Either help me or go away."_

 _Ron was taken aback by her. Rarely did Hermione ever shout at him and rarely did she ever get this angry. I dawned on him that he might have crossed a line but he still couldn't bring himself to help her- no- help him._

 _"I'll see you in a bit then." He said turning to leave._

She put her bags on the floor before making her way down the hall to the stairs. As she drew near she could hear strange scratching and banging sounds. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Harry? Draco?" she called again from the stairs. As she neared Harry's room she was surprised to see a bright stream of light coming through the cracked door. She gently pushed the door open and smiled at the sigh before her. The room had been entirely rearranged with the furniture piled in the middle, the now silver curtains open, the windows cracked allowing a warm breeze to fill the room complimenting the bright morning sunshine. The three men were sitting on the bed animatedly talking about the next step in their plan.

"What do we have here?" She asked causing all the occupants to jump.

"Harry hated your décor." George stated trying to hide his amusement.

"That's not _entirely_ true." Harry interjected, "I just couldn't handle all the gold and red anymore."

"He's says anymore like he's been looking at it for years when really he's only been awake a few days." George mused.

"Was this okay?" Draco asked hesitantly.

Hermione glanced around the room taking in the changes. If she ignored all the furniture in its haphazard pile the room looked quite lovely. The walls had been charmed an iridescent black which drew her eyes to the newly charmed ceiling. She stepped further into the room so she could take in just how captivating it really was. It had been charmed to look like a sky almanac. The ceiling showcased the stars, their patterns and alignments, with silver detailing highlighting the beautifully scrawled names. The whole sky rotated and moved in real time just as it would if one were to stare through a telescope. Pulling her eyes from the ceiling she took in the rest of the room. The floor was not a stark black wood as well as the furniture. Sliver details were spread throughout and the most notable difference was the now empty trunk sitting next to the door.

"You unpacked." She said, a small smile crossing her face. "Harry, how? You aren't strong enough to do magic yet."

"They did most of it. I just sort of laid here like and invalid and directed them."

"He did manage to get up and take a proper shower." George explained.

It was then that Hermione actually _looked_ at Harry. His long hair was brushed and pulled back into a long ponytail with one of his black ribbons. He had black trousers and a black button down shirt on with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. Had it not been for the bandages still covering his arms and the ghost still in his gaze she wouldn't have known a difference between the past and present Harry.

"You look like your old self!" Hermione said joyfully.

"Almost." Harry added.

"I might actually like the pony tail now. Sort of works on you." George said. "Adds a bit of mystery."

"I've always liked it." Draco said in a not so subtle murmur.

"As long as you don't start calling him 'Daddy' we're good." George stated with mock horror.

But it was with real horror that Draco stood and exited the room, his face flush and hands shaking.

"George," Hermione chastised, "you know you can't do that. He… he still has nightmares about him." She said looking over her shoulder to ensure he hadn't heard her. "If I'm going to be leaving you need to be careful not to set him off. He was doing well for a while before Harry came back and all things considered he still is. That being said he's still fragile."

Having been so wrapped up in Draco's departure both had failed to notice the colour drain from Harry's face as a horrified look overtook his previously joyful expression.

His mind jumped to the cold, dark room he had been many months prior. Though he was sitting in the comfort of his bed, directly in a sunbeam, he felt cold as bone chilling shiver rushed over him. He couldn't stop as his body trembled over and over again. His vision blurred to an all-consuming darkness and a ringing grew louder and louder in his ears.

 _"Shall we play?" Blaise's voice crooned in his ear._

"No! Please!" Harry wept unable to pull himself from his own mind. "No!"

He felt like he couldn't breathe, a sharp pain in his side halting his every breathe, pain tearing through him with every gasp for air. He couldn't hear beyond the ringing, couldn't see beyond the darkness, all he could feel was the pressure of a body on him as he thrashed about.

"No! No, please!" He whined tears pouring from his eyes. He choked and gasped for the elusive air his lungs so desperately called for. "No!" he screamed again, the only phrase he could managed to articulate. He felt hands on him, grabbing him, holding him down.

"No more! Please!" he pleaded, "Please Zambini!" Another scream tore through him as he remembered the feeling of the knife cutting into his bone. "Please!" He pleaded again.

And as suddenly as they came the feelings left; leaving him with only the slightest understanding of the voices calling out to him.

"Harry? Harry, please, you're safe. Oh please, Harry listen to me." Hermione begged. It was then she heard an entirely different set of screams coarse through the home.

Draco sat at the long, empty table a now cold cup of tea in one hand, the other stretched out on the table before him. He stared at the black marking, bile rising in his throat, before hastily pulling the sleeve of his shirt down to cover it once more. He swiped the traitorous tear that fell down his cheek, intent on not allowing himself the comfort of crying. Harry's screams had torn through the house freezing him where he stood. He had been entirely lost in his memory of Azkaban before Hermione pulled him free of it. He hated seeing that look of sympathy on her face, she knew what fears haunted him, and he hated worrying her even more than he already did. He felt even worse having to leave at the slightest mention of his father, he hadn't had those feelings the first time George had made the joke, why was this time any different?

Hermione had hastily rushed him to the dining room for a cup of tea as George forced a sleeping drought down Harry's throat. Even now as the house sat silent, it occupants afraid to make the slightest sound, he could still hear Harry's words ring in his ears.

"He called out Blaise's name" he said to the empty room. The sinking feeling returned to his stomach as he realized that Blaise Zambini, his longtime friend, had been one of the men who tortured Harry, _his_ Harry, to the brink of death. He felt betrayed and over taken with anger and suddenly, without a moments thought, he threw the tea cup against the wall shattering it into dozens of tiny fragments. Now he understood why Hermione did it, it was a liberating feeling, in an odd sort of way. He heard a soft padding of feet come around the corner and he knew Hermione had come to check on him.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said not turning to face her.

"It's alright accidents happen." She said before removing her wand from her pocket. "Repairo. Scorgify."

"What happened to no magic?" He asked still unable to look at her.

"With a belly this big its rather hard to get off the ground these days. I've made an exception or two. Speaking of, could you help me? My trunk is a bit too heavy for me to carry."

Cautiously he turned to meet her gaze, he was surprised to find that rather than the worried yet tender look she often had after he had one of his 'moments' her face was wrought with tension and sadness. "Hermione, what is it?"

"I afraid." She said allowing her strong barrier to fall. "I'm so afraid."

It was Hermione's turn to weep, her head in her hands, as she let loose all the fear and tension she had been holding back throughout the months. It brought him comfort knowing that she could allow herself to be weak around him and let him see that she wasn't always the Gryffindor Princess he had believed her to be all these years. Pulling her to him, he comforted her the way a brother would comfort a sister, with gentle understanding and ease. She had grown to be like a sister to him and he hoped that one day the sentiment might be shared between them.

They stood like that for a long moment before a gentle knock on the door drew their attention.

"That must be Fleur" she said swiping away the last remaining tears.

"I'll go get your trunk," he added before leaving the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **As always thank you for reading, please follow/favorite and review!**

* * *

Hermione was rummaging through her trunk once more double checking everything on her list. Even though Draco had already brought it down for her she kept walking up to retrieve more and more items from hers and the children's bedrooms.

" 'Ermione we have e'rything you could possibly need at zhe 'ouse." Fleur said in her sing- song voice.

"I know. I know. I just have to make sure I forget nothing."

George grabbed her hands as she reached for her list for the umpteenth time. "What is it? What do you think you're forgetting?"

Tears began to roll down her cheeks., "I- I- I don't know. Everything. Nothing. I'm not certain about anything. I'm going to be alone. My mum isn't here. The man I love isn't here. There's so many who need me right now and I'm not sure I can do everything that's being asked of me. I have no idea… I'm about to have a baby with no understanding of what I've gotten myself into. I- I…"

"Fleur can help you with the baby. You'll have her and her sister to help. Bill will be there. I know I'm not Ron or Fred but I can step up and fill their shoes, putting aside the romantics" he added with a smirk. "Draco and Harry have each other and Dad and I'll be around if they need a hand. You don't have to fix the world or carry it on your shoulders. You have us and we're not going anywhere."

"But Ron" she sobbed.

"He will not take this baby from you. You are safe. She is safe. I promise."

With George's reassuring speech, she hugged each of the boys in turn and made her good byes before heading to the car with Fleur.

"I'll be there in a moment," George called behind them. Turning to the boys, Harry sitting carefully on the sofa and Draco standing solemnly near the doorway, "I hate to dampen the spirit but Dad flooed not too long ago. The ministry decided that the inquiry would go on and Hermione having a child was not a good enough reason to postpone. They said that with Harry and Ron both still available it was to proceed."

"Harry isn't strong enough. He needed help getting down the stairs. He can't possibly manage the Ministry." Draco protested.

"We know that. The ministry doesn't. Harry, do you feel like you'll be able to manage it?"

"I don't know… but I'll try." Harry admitted hesitantly.

"Then it's settled. Harry the inquiry is Monday. You have some time but you should rest up so you have enough energy to make it through. Draco you may want to fill him in on the process before we have to go. You're not going to like this," he said turning to Harry, "don't try to change it though. Things will be far worse for him if you do."

"Er… okay"

"I'll be back Monday morning. Try to stay alive until then?" He added with a smile before turning from the room and heading to join the girls.

Now that they were alone Harry turned to Draco, a Cheshire Cat -like smile on his lips, "What do you say… should we burn the house down?"

"Er… what?" Draco asked, horrified.

"I'm only teasing." Harry said with a chuckle.

Sunday passed quickly and uneventfully. Harry tried his best to maneuver the house on his own but would find himself drained after a few steps throughout the room. More than once Draco entered to find the other man in tears, head in his hands, crying for unknown reasons. As much as he tried Harry wouldn't talk to him about it. He understood his hesitation, despite their feelings for each other, they still remained guarded and unsure in the other's company. Draco found his mind wandering back to that kiss, distracting him from his current readings, and furthermore the fact that he had told Harry he loved him. If it had phased the raven-haired man he had been sure to keep it heavily under wraps as he made no sign of returning the sentiment. Draco sighed as he tried to read the passage for the tenth time.

 _Healing potions vary in strength depending on the freshness, potency, origin, and age of the ingredients used in the brewing process. As with many different products some ingredients grow in strength with age, such as Mandrake root commonly used in riving those in a paralytic state, as others weaken with age, such as Unicorn blood, which degrades with the passing of time. Using each ingredient at its peak time, in correct proportions, of good care and origin is paramount in the successful brewing of a potent healing potion which could mean the life or death of the patient. It is the Healer's responsibility to ensure the standards of ingredient quality are met as…."_

"Merlin's beard!" He shouted slamming the book closed before rushing from the room. "Harry!" He called.

"In here," he called, his voice coming from the astronomy room.

Turning sharply Draco rushed in slamming the door the rest of the way open. Harry jumped the noise setting him on edge, " _Please, don't do that._ " He stressed.

"Harry I need you to go outside. I know- I know you can barely walk but…" Taking a moment to evaluate the fact that Harry had previously been in the living room the last time he saw him and had somehow managed two sets of stairs on his own. "How did you get up here?"

"Took me and hour but I did it. Now can you tell me what all the yelling is about."

"Mandrake root." Draco stated matter-of-factly.

"Mandrake root." Harry repeated still not understanding.

"Hermione got a Mandrake not long before you got here. It's in the green house. It has to be old enough now."

"For?" Harry asked still not following Draco's rantings.

"For brewing."

"For brewing" Harry repeated, "brewing what?"

Draco let out a groan of exasperation. "For brewing a damn potion. You thick heated Gryffindor. Mandrake root, aconite root, porcupine quills, an a bezoar each has strong healing and brewing purposes mixed with the right ingredients they can make a potion stronger than one brewed with unicorn blood."

"But I haven't been poisoned and I'm not petrified. Unless you've got something up your sleeve I should be worried about."

"When mixed with the right ingredients they do more than just what we were taught in school. I can't go out to the greenhouse. You have to go out and get the Mandrake for me."

"Can it wait a but I'm…er… feeling a bit tired."

"Yes but its going to take me all day to brew this potion. I can help you get downstairs but I put a single toe in the doorframe-"

"The ministry will come in here guns blazing." Harry interrupted.

"Guns what? What are guns?"

"A muggle weapon. Sort of like a wand but it fires bullets and can only be used to kill people."

"What are bullets and why do muggles need something like that? They aren't fighting a war."

"It's…er… hard to explain. Another time?" Harry asked pinching the brim of his nose. He had originally been lying when he said he was tired but now he felt like he could have meant it. Adjust his glasses back where they belong he called to Draco, who was steps away from the potions room, "Er Draco… I know I came here on Christmas eve but what day did the others find me?"

"Same day I think. The way you arrived you obviously hadn't been with them for more than an hour or so. Why?" Draco asked his brow creasing as a deep-seated worry crossed his face.

"Just trying to put all the pieces together," Harry assured.

Once Draco was satisfied Harry turned back to the magical almanacs before him. He found the one marked for the most recent Christmas Eve and slowly began to scan each page as he turned back the days one by one. If he could find the map of the stars on the last night he could recall he would be able to locate the ones he had seen out the small cell window and pinpoint where they would have been visible on the ground. He would have to narrow the field more by searching on foot but he would, at least, have a general direction of where to look for the house he had so long been captive in. If found the house, he could find what the Aurors had left behind and hopefully use it to track down Lucius. The only thing standing in his way was his strength- and Draco.

Draco supported Harry through his slow decent down the stairs. He had been hesitant to ask for help but after one failed attempt after another to make the walk on his own he had resigned to asking Draco for help.

"I should make you something to eat. You're far too thin."

"Says the one who has been skin and bone his entire life." Harry retorted.

"I was lean, thank you, only recently would I allow skin and bone to apply." He quipped back.

"If you'll help me to the door I'll go out and get the ingredients while you work on something to eat."

"Sounds like a plan." Draco responded.

He was trying not to enjoy the fact that Harry needed his help still, not that he enjoyed Harry being so weak, but rather the closeness that he felt, especially with his arm wrapped around Harry's waist.

 _How long will this last_ , he wondered, _not long since I'm going back to Azkaban tomorrow._ He thought answering his silent question. Regardless of Harry being awake he was reluctant to allow himself to rely on him. The circumstances of the inquiry were far more complex than they had been when he was first sentenced and he was unsure if Harry's word would have the same effect on the Wizengamot as it previously had.

The walk to the kitchen was long and tedious. He had felt Harry grow increasingly weaker with each step as they neared the end of the third set. "Are you sure you can-"

"I'm fine" Harry said cutting Draco off from further inquiry and with that he stepped out to the back garden, a place that was so close yet so unobtainable for Draco, despite how much he longed for it.

Once the ingredients had been brought in and properly managed Harry and Draco had sat at the kitchen table for their evening me. Draco noticed how exhausted Harry looked as they made their way up the stairs to the main floor of the house.

"Rest for a few?" Draco asked kindly.

"Yeah." Harry said, a barely audible sound.

Tenderly they made their way to the living room and Draco helped Harry onto one of the couches before taking a seat at the piano and playing the melodic tune he had become so accustomed to. The gentle notes echoing through the home brought him comfort each time Hermione and Ron had to leave. In a way it made the house feel less empty, less like a prison. He knew Harry was beginning to have cabin fever the limitations of his injuries frustrating him. He hoped that Harry might find comfort in the music in the way that he had. He allowed himself to be lost in the rhythmic movements of his fingers gliding across the keys. He closed his eyes and focused on the music until his mind was drawn to his impending inquiry.

As he thought about telling Harry about the process of the inquiries his fingers faltered, stumbling on the keys. The piano let out a cacophonous sound as un-pairing keys were struck. Draco winced at the noise and turned to make his apologies to Harry. Before he could say anything, Harry's eyes widened and he sank to the floor, clutching his head, screaming. He shot to his feet but made no effort to move, he stood there motionless watching Harry scream, tears flooding his eyes. He was unaware of how to help him and he could feel his anxiety rising. Harry's screams echoed through the house in the same way the echoes of fellow inmate rang through the prison. It was all becoming too much for him as he too fell to his knees, his hands over his ears, pleading for the fear and anxiety to subside.

Harry sat there his hands on his head as the memories came back to him. He could hear them all crying out for his help. Begging him to save them.

 _He had cautiously entered the vast house making his way to the cellar where the families where being kept. The Rosings and Kempts were the names on the parchment. According to the document they had been captured in a raid on Diagon Alley. The children taken and forced to join Voldemort's cause. The rest of the family members were trapped in this basement to be used as blackmail. He had gone back to the day the children were taken but arrived too late. Children's screams filled the air and mixed with the sounds of dishes falling to the floor breaking. Black masses swirled in the air above sweeping down on him with force. Flashes of light lit the room as spells were cast; unable to discern where they had come from. He stood in the doorway, the only defense of the people standing behind him, one after the other trying to make it out from under the table and into the floo._

 _"Avada Kedavra!" He cried, green light streaking from his wand towards the masked man in front of him._

 _Screams echoed behind him as the body fell limply to the floor. The rest passed in a blur until he was left standing in an empty room save the bodies lying lifelessly on the floor. Taking a moment to check the list his heart fell as only six of ten names had changed._

"Harry! Harry can you hear me? You have to stop. Please!" Draco pleaded.

He was pulled from the memory as Draco violently shook him yelling loud enough to be heard over his screams. Staring at the other wizard he managed to quiet himself, the pain of the memory washing over him like the tides of a monsoon. Pushing Draco away he clambered to his feet staggering weakly down the hall.


End file.
